Need for you
by Amy Ravenheart
Summary: During the missions Amy's vampire side awakes and she decides to leave until it all settles down. Meanwhile Dante and Zhalia go on a lonely mission into the land of Ice. What will happen to them? Rated cause of Amy's language
1. All wrong

**Hello darlings! Here we go again, with a new story! I hope you will all like it :) There will be more about our fav villains and even more DantexZhalia moments! What else can you ask for? :D R&R so I could know what you think about the new story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Zhalia! Wake up!" Dante called her and gently shook the raven-haired woman's shoulders.<p>

She was lying on the floor of a cave, while Dante was kneeling beside her.

"Leave her alone Dante. We can't help her here" Amy whispered to him.

"She's right. First we must get out of here, but there are too much Suits outside to try anything. We must wait till they go away" Sophie agreed with Amy, which was really rare.

"And what do you advice me to do? Leave her like this so she could bleed out?" Dante snapped at her, holding Zhalia's hand in his and looking at Sophie with anger.

Sophie's eyes widened with shock. Dante never yelled at her or anyone like this. She only shrugged and looked away. She stood up and walked over to Lok. She sat down beside him and put her head on his shoulder, trying to gather some energy for later.

Lok was already asleep. He fell asleep right after he sat down and leaned against the wall with his back. Soon Sophie fell asleep as well.

Now it was only Amy and Dante who were still awake, though they wanted to sleep as well.

"Why don't you sleep as well?" Amy asked like she read his mind, sitting beside him.

"Not until she wakes up" he answered with a tired voice and caressed Zhalia's face. Amy only sighed.

"Dante, you can't go on like this. You must rest. You're not unbreakable, you know? Maybe you can lie to Lok and Sophie, but you can't lie to me" she said gently and looked at him with worry.

"Stop messing around in my head girl" he snapped at her and gave her a look full with hatred.

"I'm not" she answered shortly and looked at him even more worried.

Dante hated vamps for a reason, and she knew it as well. His parents died because of vampires and he knew it. That made him hate them even more. But he didn't only hate them, he was a bit afraid as well. They were strong, fast and had abilities he didn't know about. You could never tell what ability a vampire has. At least not until it uses it on you.

Dante looked angry at Amy one more time, but that realized she was right, she wasn't doing anything. And she said the truth, he wasn't unbreakable either. He felt guilty for hating Amy. Even for a minute, but he hated her, thou all she wanted to do is help him. From all the exhausting fights and running he was losing his self control and trust in Amy.

He lay down beside Zhalia and moaned with pain.

"Sorry for yelling at you" he apologized to Amy with regret in his voice.

"It's ok. We're all tired. May I see your ribs?" she asked and knelt down beside him.

"You don't have to. You're too tired to heal them anyways" Dante answered with closed eyes and a tired tone.

"I still have enough energy to heal you if they aren't too bad" she insisted and pulled his shirt up.

Dante didn't complain, he simply let her do whatever she wants to. Amy spotted the bruised ribs and put her palm over them. Dante winced at the sudden pain, but in a second it was gone.

"Thanks" he nodded at Amy.

"No problem" the vampire girl nodded back and looked at Zhalia now.

"Maybe I can wake her" she said, but her eyes were slowly closing from the exhaustion.

"How?" Dante asked with hope and Amy's eyes suddenly opened up from his voice.

Without answering him, she put her hand and Zhalia's head. After a minute or so, Zhalia moaned a bit and slowly opened her eyes. Amy sat back where she was sitting before and closed her eyes. She was breathing slowly and shallowly.

"Dante?" Zhalia asked and tried to move closer to him, but the sudden pain made her stay still.

"It's ok sweetie. You'll be fine" Dante said and kissed her lips. She only nodded and closed her eyes.

Dante crawled closer to her and pulled her into his arms. With a bit of complaining Zhalia got comfortable in his arms and nuzzled at his neck.

"Are you ok?" she asked with worry.

"I am fine. We just need to think of a way to get away from here" he answered and closed his eyes.

"Why don't you rest a bit?"she asked with worry when she noticed how tired he is.

"No, I'll stay awake with you…" he muttered, but he was already half asleep.

Zhalia caressed his arm and soon she heard his deep and peaceful breathing.

She looked around.

They were in a cave, a dark and cold one. She saw Lok and Sophie sleeping beside each other, a bit farther from where she was right now. After it she noticed Amy sleeping beside her and Dante. None of these pictures were new to her. When they were on missions and they were too far from an inhabited place it was normal for them to find a safe place and rest, but now something was wrong.

She was wondering why are they all bruised and hurt and why does every part of her body hurt this much. Suddenly she remembered what happened a few hours ago.

_Xxx Flashback_

"Team, we have a mission" Dante said with a smile as his team walked into the living room.

"Already?" Sophie complained at that.

"Yes, but it's a short one. If you don't want to go, you don't have to. So, you three decide if you want to come with us or not" Dante shrugged. Amy and Lok looked at each other and nodded.

"Good, cause we have to get ready for the exam which is next week" Sophie nodded and turned to Amy and Lok. As she saw them grinning, she sighed.

"We're going" they said together, not asking Sophie at all.

"Alright than. The plane is taking off in an hour. Get your stuff and let's go" Dante smiled and took his backpack

The teens did the same and went to the door. Amy turned back to her mentor and gave him a questioning look.

"Waiting for Zhalia?" she asked. Dante only nodded.

"Go ahead, we'll catch up" he promised. With that the teens went out, closing the door.

"Dante?" Zhalia called from upstairs.

"Yes?" he answered and sat in his armchair.

"Oh, here you are" she said and hurried down.

"Um, where are the others?" she asked and looked around.

"They headed to the airport. We have a new mission on mountains" he explained.

"U-huh. Ok, I'll just take my backpack and we can go" she said and went back upstairs.

After a minute she was standing beside him, waiting for him to stand up.

"Shall we?" she asked and showed the doors way.

"No, not yet" Dante smiled and pulled her into his lap.

She didn't complain, she relaxed and put her head on his shoulder.

"How does it come that you avoid doing this in front of others?" Dante asked with a little smile.

"Cause I feel uncomfortable in front of them" she admitted and blushed lightly. Dante shook his head lightly and leaned down to her.

He captured her lips with his and gave her a gentle kiss. It wasn't an open mouthed French kiss with tongue but a peck on the lips, but it meant a lot to both of them. They broke the kiss and stood up.

"Let's go baby" Dante said and took her by the hand.

They went out and headed the airport. When they reached it they picked up the rest of the team and went to the gate which leads to the plane to Austria.

"Austria?" Sophie asked with surprise and Dante only nodded.

"Why can't we go with train?" Amy complained.

The whole team knew she hates to travel with plain; she was afraid of flight and had a lighter form of claustrophobia.

"Calm down little vampire" Dante laughed when he saw how frightened Amy looked now.

"It will be a short flight. We're going with plane because we're going to the mountains" he explained while walking.

"On the airport in Graz a Foundation plane will wait for us and it will drop us at the place. There between two smaller mountains is a place where the titan should be" he added and they went into the plane.

After a short flight, just like Dante promised to Amy, they got from one plane to another. They got out between the two mountains like Dante planned.

As normally, they found an entrance, went through traps and found the amulet. They were heading the meadow where the plane should have picked them up, when everything went wrong.

Zhalia was walking in front of Dante with Amy beside her, while Sophie was walking behind him with Lok. Without any warning spells started to fly all around them.

"Hide!" Dante yelled and the team separated.

Dante hid behind a big rock, but when he realized that Zhalia isn't beside him, he started to look for her in a bit panicked way.

Lok and Sophie were close to Dante, while Amy and Zhalia run to find a safe place.

"Stay down, I'll take down a few of them" Zhalia whispered and pushed Amy down at a bigger rock which could use as a shield.

Before she could protest, Zhalia run away so make the Suits go after her and leave Amy alone.

"Dante will be so pissed if something happens to her" Amy whispered to herself.

"Give up Vale and give us the titan" a Suit yelled and shot a Boltflare at the rock where Dante was hiding

He growled a bit, but when he looked around, he admitted that it's useless to fight. There were too many Suits.

After some thinking he found a plan how to save his team, thou they would loose the amulet. He sighed and opened his mouth to surrender, when he heard a sharp scream full of pain.

His heartbeat stopped for a moment when he recognized that it's Zhalia's voice.

"Zhalia!" he yelled with fear and run towards the scream, but soon he got hit by a Dragonfist and Poisonfang. As the spells hit his ribs and chest he fell on the ground with a painful moan.

Zhalia was lying on the ground, surrounded with Suits who were shooting spells at her. She managed to call an Armorbrand, but she wasn't able to block all attacks. The shield was weak and Zhalia was bleeding, so it was only a matter of time when will it completely disappear and make her an easy target.

Lok and Sophie got out from their hiding place when Dante got hit. They were fighting with around ten Suits, but they kept coming.

Amy stepped out from her hiding place and took her amulet.

"Help us, Ravenheart!" she called and the black raven appeared in the sky.

Ravenheart started to fly around the Suits who were attacking Zhalia. He blew them away with his wings and hurried to help the others.

A Suit looked at Dante who was still on the ground, but he was trying to get up. The Suit called a spell and threw it on Dante. Amy jumped in front of the Augerfrost which was meant for Dante, and she stumbled a few steps back.

Dante stood up and thou his ribs were hurt he started to fight back the Suits.

Meanwhile Zhalia tried to get up, but she was too weak and her whole body was in pain. She lay down on her stomach and closed her eyes.

"Dante…" she whispered softly.

"End this, Caliban!" Dante called his titan.

"Guys, is it really worth to loose?" Amy asked the Suits who were approaching them.

Some of them looked at each other with confusion. The team was outnumbered and weak, while the Suits were full with energy and ready to fight.

"She's bluffing" and orange haired woman said.

"Alright. In that case, lunch is served" Amy grinned and her fangs jumped out, while her green eyes now got the dangerous red flesh in themselves.

"Vampire!" some Suits said with fear.

Dante took a step back as well, just to feel safe.

"And I'm not the only one. There are more of my kind in the mountains, waiting for me to give them the sign. And believe me, they are really hungry" Amy said and took one more step towards the Suits, while her fangs looked sharp and dangerous.

"Retreat!" one of the Suits yelled and in a few moments they all disappeared.

Amy slowly fell on her knees and started to breath heavily.

"Are you serious?" Lok asked walking to her, holding his bleeding arm.

Amy smiled a bit and shook her head.

"I was bluffing" she admitted.

Dante run to Zhalia and knelt down beside her.

"Zhaal, come on, get up" he begged her.

He gently slid his hands under her and turned on her back. He took her into his arms and stood up. Sophie went over to them and looked over Zhalia's wounds.

"They are bad" she said and pointed on the bloody stains on Zhalia's shirt and jeans.

"We need to get on a safe place" Dante said as he saw the dark clouds hurry towards them.

In that moment Ravenheart landed in front of them and pushed him with his beak. Dante looked at Amy with an annoyed face, waiting for an explanation.

"He heard you and he wants to help us" she shrugged.

"Lok, Sophie, go with him. He will take care of you and bring you on a safe place" he nodded at them.

Sophie hesitated, but Lok sat up on Ravenheart's back.

"Is it safe to sit on his back?" Sophie asked still unsure.

"Come on Soph, it's alright. I did this a couple of times already" he smiled back. Sophie nodded and got up behind him.

Ravenheart flew up in the sky and soon disappeared. After a few minutes he was back, standing in front of Dante. He looked at Amy like asking if it's ok. Amy only nodded at him.

Dante stepped to him and made Zhalia sit up. He sat up behind her and hugged her around the waist, making sure she can't fall off. She opened her eyes and put her hand on Dante's.

"Hold on sweetie, you'll be fine" he kissed her neck and sighed deeply. He was afraid that he's wrong.

She put her head on his shoulder, tilted it to the left and kissed his cheek.

"I will" she promised.

Ravenheart flew up and soon got to a cave in the mountain. He flew in there and let Dante and Zhalia get off.

Dante gently pulled Zhalia off the titan's back and into his arms. Zhalia put her arms around his neck and her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She was breathing shallowly and quickly.

"Try to breathe deeply" Dante advised her.

"I can't. It hurts too much. Everything hurts" she sighed and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Can you put me down please? Maybe it will be better" she asked with a begging voice.

"Sure, just a moment" he said and put her down on her feet.

"No, I can't…" she complained but tried to keep balance.

Dante quickly took off his coat and put it on Zhalia. He helped her to lay down on the floor and he sat beside her. He held his ribs with his hand, trying to ease to pain.

Meanwhile Ravenheart flew back again with Amy. When she was standing at the entrance Ravenheart returned into his amulet.

Amy walked over to the wall of the cave and sat down there. Lok was sitting at the wall as well, sleeping for some time now. Sophie was not so far from Dante, but she was keeping distance, giving space for Dante and Zhalia.

Zhalia was still bleeding, and her clothes and Dante's coat had red blood stains.

"Dante…" she called softly. Dante held her hand in his.

"I'm here Zhaal" he answered with fear.

"I'm cold and everything hurts…" she whispered and started to close her eyes.

"No, no, no… Don't close your eyes! Don't fall asleep!" he begged with panic.

"But I'm so tired…" she complained but kept her eyes open.

Dante looked at Amy, asking for help, but she didn't know what to do either. She was fighting before, using spells and receiving hits and Ravenheart took a lot of energy, so she was exhausted and hurt.

Zhalia sighed and slowly closed her eyes.

"Zhalia" she heard one more time Dante's voice before she fainted and completely lost herself in the cold darkness.

_Xxx Flashback end_

"How could I forget that?" Zhalia asked herself as she remembered everything that happened.

She caressed Dante's face and moaned at the sudden pain.

"I hate Suits…" she growled and closed her eyes.

This situation reminded her of the time when she was a little girl. She was on the cold streets, being hurt and in pain after some bigger kids beat her up.

She shivered at the memory.

Dante felt the shiver of his beloved one and he pulled closer to her, warming and protecting her with his body. Zhalia smiled and caressed his arm which was carefully placed over her waist.

"This time it's different. This time I'm not alone" she said with joy and hugged Dante.

She was right, she wasn't alone.

She had her love beside herself and her friends with her.

In other words, she had her family with herself.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the first chap ^^ How did you like it? Let me know by reviewing it :)<strong>


	2. Everything for family

**And here's the next chap ^^ **

**You can find the links to the picture of Mateus in my profile :)**

**Hope you're all enjoying your holidays :D**

* * *

><p>Zhalia was lying on her side, still fighting the pain. She was silently moaning from time to time, trying to stay as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake Dante.<p>

Suddenly she felt something warm on her back. She looked up and saw Amy, holding her palm on her back.

"Hey" Zhalia said silently, hiding the pain. Amy only smiled in response.

"Still hurts?" she asked shortly. Zhalia only nodded.

"Do you want me to heal you?" Amy offered. Zhalia thought for a moment about it.

"Heal him first" she caressed Dante's arm.

"I already did, while you were sleeping. And when you fell asleep again I healed Lok and Sophie as well. They are just gathering some energy now" Amy explained.

Zhalia looked over Amy, to see how badly is she hurt. She was all bruised, her hair was a mess, she was pale and she had dark circles around her dark and tired eyes.

"You're too tired" Zhalia said with sadness.

"Never too tired to heal someone" Amy smiled back at her.

"Can you do it?" Dante muttered with sleepy eyes.

Amy only nodded.

Dante looked at Zhalia and sat up.

"Let me help you sit up" he said and slid his hands under Zhalia.

He helped her sit up beside him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Zhalia leaned against his chest and relaxed.

Amy checked her out and found the worst wound. It was on her side, still bleeding. She put her palm there and concentrated.

Zhalia felt a sharp pain in her side, so she grabbed Dante's arm and squeezed it hard. In response Dante caressed her arm, trying to make her forget the pain. After a few minutes the wound stopped hurting and simply disappeared from Zhalia's side. She looked at Amy with surprise.

"How did you do that?" she asked with confusion.

"I told you before, that's my ability. I'm a healer" Amy explained gasping.

"Are you alright?" Dante asked when he noticed that her condition got worse.

"I'm fine. After I heal Zhalia I'll rest a bit" she nodded and put her palm on the next wound.

The healing went on for the next ten minutes, then thirty minutes and finally it took an hour. It wasn't too painful, but every time when Amy put her palm on a wound Zhalia felt a short, sharp pain.

While Amy was healing Zhalia, Lok and Sophie woke up. They were looking for an easy way to get off the mountain, without getting caught by the Suits or without falling down. It wasn't really helping the fact that while they were sleeping the sun went down, but they were giving their best to find a way.

When Amy was done with the healing, she went back to the place she was before and curled up there, hugging her legs and resting her head on her knees.

Dante looked at her first, and then on Zhalia with worry.

"How do you feel?" he asked and caressed her face.

"I'm fine. I want to get out of here. Or even better! I want to go out of the cave and kick those Suits back to Prague!" she answered with anger.

Dante nodded and stood up, helping her up as well.

"We can't go out and fight again. It's too risky, and we are still weak and outnumbered. They would win again, and I'm sure Amy can't help us again. She's still exhausted" he answered and showed at Amy who was half asleep.

Zhalia looked over at Amy and realized he's right. She healed them all without much resting.

"Dante! We found a little path!" Lok run in cheering.

"That's great! We should go as quickly as possible" Dante answered with joy.

He helped Zhalia to the entrance of the cave, though she was convincing him that she's alright.

Then he looked back at Amy and saw that she's on the same place as before, still curled up and breathing heavily.

"Amy, it's not a good moment to take a nap. We have to go" he said walking back to his youngest protégée.

"I know we have to, but I can't" she whispered back.

Dante knelt down to her and looked at her face. It was completely pale and seemed to be lifeless, while she barely kept her eyes open.

"You used all your energy" Dante muttered.

She only nodded back weakly. The rest of the team gathered up around her, not knowing how to help her.

"We must go right now! The Suits noticed us and they are coming back!" Sophie alarmed them.

"The plane is waiting for us" Lok added. He sat down beside Amy and hugged her.

"Should we carry her there?" he asked from his mentor. Dante looked at Sophie.

"How close are the Suits?"

"Close enough to catch us if we're not quick enough. They might be here in around ten minutes" she answered panicked.

Dante thought for a moment about what Lok asked and then shook his head.

"It would slow us down too much" he answered and went on thinking how to get her out of the cave.

Lok looked again at Amy and saw something scary, but familiar on her.

"You need blood" he said and hugged her even more.

Amy only looked away from him, not wanting her friend to have an idea she would certainly hate.

"What?" Dante looked at him surprised.

"She has wounds so she lost blood, she's still hurt and probably still bleeding, she healed us all without taking a good rest and she called Ravenheart, who is using a lot of energy cause it's a strong titan. She's a vampire Dante, her body requires blood after she uses all her energy, else she might die" the blonde boy explained and looked at his mentor.

"Or bloodberries" Amy muttered.

"Do you have some with yourself?" Lok asked, turning back to her

She shook her head and sighed.

Dante thought for a moment and then sighed as well, but deeply and tiredly.

"You guys go to the plane. Take care of each other and be careful" he told his team, still looking at Amy.

"But Dante…" Zhalia wanted to complain.

"I'm not asking you to go, I'm ordering you" he cut into the middle of her sentence.

Zhalia frowned but nodded without any words. She didn't wanted to fight with him as she knew he will try to help Amy, thou she wasn't sure if he will do what he was most afraid of.

"What will be with Amy?" Sophie asked with worry.

Maybe she and Amy weren't best friends, but she still cared for her teammate.

"She'll be fine. I'll help her" Dante answered.

He seemed to be tensed and insecure, but he was trying not to show it. Lok and Sophie nodded, but Zhalia noticed it on him and stepped to him.

She always noticed when something was bothering him. How many times she saw in his eyes feelings she haven't noticed before in other men's eyes. He was the team's leader and the Foundations top seeker, so all the pressure was placed on his shoulders and every little mistake could cost the life of one of his teammates.

Often Zhalia noticed that he's afraid or insecure, but he always hid it from everyone behind a mocking smile. Zhalia leaned down to him and kissed his cheek.

"Will you be alright?" she asked with worry.

"I will" Dante smiled back at her. She nodded and got up.

"Come on, we have to go" she said to the teens.

Lok hugged Amy one more time and then stood up. The three of them went out, leaving Amy and Dante alone.

"So…" Dante said and swallowed hard.

"Look, you don't have to stay. I don't need your help. Go with the rest of the team and leave me here. I'll gather some energy, call Ravenheart and fly back to Venice. Will that do?" Amy said quietly and looked at Dante with tired eyes.

"You can't even stand up girl. What will you do if the Suits come here?" he asked and looked into her eyes.

'And they will be here soon' he thought to himself, but stood quiet.

Amy stood quiet as well, but she was quiet because she knew he's right, she couldn't stand up and to even to mention fighting. She was completely exhausted and defenseless.

"Thought so" Dante said victoriously.

Amy only smiled weakly. This was his first victory over her. She could go on with the fighting, but it wouldn't lead to anything, only take more time.

"Now, what can I do for you?" Dante asked and looked at her, willing to help.

She looked at his neck and the artery which was slightly moving with his heartbeat. She swallowed hard and looked away so Dante wouldn't notice it, but he did.

"You really need it, don't you?" he asked with some fear. Amy only sighed and nodded.

"I know you hate vampires and that you're afraid of them. I completely understand you. I don't need it, just help me stand up and we'll slowly go to the plain" she smiled softly.

Dante sat down beside her and sighed.

"You're too weak. And I don't hate vamps, I just don't like them" he smiled a bit.

Amy put her head to his neck, listening to his heartbeat. It was fast which meant that he's afraid. She was listening to it, while slowly everything started to fade into the cold darkness.

He felt her relaxing too much and he looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she was barely breathing.

"Amy, please don't die" he begged with sadness.

Amy heard his voice and opened her eyes and looked at him with the same sadness. She wasn't planning to die, especially not in a cave and not like this, but she was too weak.

She gathered some strength and placed her head at his neck again.

He tilted his head to the other side and pulled her close.

She looked at him with surprise.

"Just be quick and gentle" Dante smiled at her.

"Dante, I…" she managed to say but he put his palm over her mouth.

"Hey, I'm your mentor and team leader and I'm supposed to keep you safe and alive. Shut up and do what you have to" he interrupted her with a rough tone, afraid she will slip away from consciousness.

Amy was surprised by this, but she only nodded.

Dante got ready for a bite, but instead of biting him, Amy first knelt up and than slowly stood up.

Dante stood up as well and before she could loose balance, what was sure she will because she was barely standing, pushed her against the cave's wall and looked into her eyes.

"Amy, why are you so stubborn?" he asked with some anger in his voice.

He didn't want to be bitten, but he wanted to help her and get her safely to the plane.

Amy hugged him and placed her lips on his neck.

Dante froze down from the sudden movement but he didn't move away.

'Damn, he smells nice. And tasty' she thought to herself as his scent hit her vampire senses.

"Do it…" he said and his breathing went shallow and scared.

"Ready?" Amy whispered at his neck, looking for the best place to bite on.

"Not sure" he answered and quietly and shivered a bit.

"Relax. Hug me and relax" she whispered into his ear and pushed him gently against the wall.

Dante did as she said and tried to relax.

"It might hurt a bit" she said with sorry.

He only nodded, thou he felt his instincts yell at him to push her away and run.

Amy placed her lips on his neck and let her fangs grow out. She placed them over the main vein and with a quick move pushed them into it.

As her fangs pierced his neck, Dante's eyes widened and he yelped with pain. He squeezed her shoulders and gave a little cry. Amy gently caressed his neck to ease the pain. His warm blood slowly flowed into her mouth. She pushed him even more against the wall and started to drink greedily.

Dante felt the blood flow from his neck, making him feel dizzy and feel the cave go round and round. A tear slipped down his cheek from the pain what was Amy causing him, but he let her go on.

After a few more gulps she stopped and gently licked the wounds her fangs made. Slowly they cleaned out and disappeared, leaving only two little barely visible marks. Amy took a step from her mentor and looked him in the eyes, trying to recognize his emotions.

Dante was breathless and shocked from what happened. He started to shiver a bit as his mind realized that he was bitten by a vampire, a being which caused the death of his parents. He didn't saw Amy, he saw a being he despites the most.

Amy felt his emotions: shock, sadness, hatred and mostly fear. She stepped back to him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you" she whispered and felt him slowly calm down and realize he was hugging back his protégée, not a vampire who did harm to him.

"For what?" he asked as he completely calmed and looked at her.

"For saving my life" she smiled and stepped back.

"You saved mine and the whole teams before" he answered with a little smile.

He still felt dizzy and a bit scared, but he accepted that he saved his protégée and friend, and he wasn't attacked and bitten without permission.

"I had to. After all, you guys are my only family…" Amy said with some sadness.

Dante felt sorry for her and he was sure she's saying the truth. She was an orphan like Zhalia, so it was hard for her to loose people she considers her family. It was hard for her to stay away from them for a longer time, not to think about loosing them.

"Don't be sad. Maybe we're not the best family you can have, but we care for you" he said and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not that… I would just like to have a real family, like Lok… And I would love to be a human being, not a vampire who has to bite people and drink their blood to stay alive…" she bowed her head down.

Dante sighed a bit, thinking about a way to cheer her up.

"You have a family. We are your family" he said and hugged her in a fatherly way.

"You know, a lot of people told me that I'm behaving like I'm your father. And I actually am behaving like that, so stop whining" he smiled.

Amy hugged him back with a smile. He let her go and went on.

"And besides, I can't imagine you as a human. You see, in the beginning I didn't wanted you in the team because you're a vampire. But now, I would be sorry if you would be a human! Like that my days would be empty without your everyday vamp stuff" he said in a fatherly way again.

When she heard this and saw his smile, Amy forgot every reason she wanted to be a human.

For the first time in her life, she was proud of what she is.

"Thank you" she answered with shinning eyes.

Dante only nodded with a smile. He gently caught her hand and led her to the cave's entrance.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked not moving.

"We must go. The Suits are really near. Our ten minutes went away a long time ago. I'm surprised they aren't here already" he explained and went out.

Amy followed him out on the cold and fresh night air. Her eyes quickly got used to the darkness and it was easy for her to move around, but it wasn't for Dante.

He was tripping over stones and almost falling.

"You feel dizzy?" Amy caught his arm as he almost fell after loosing balance.

"It's alright, I can walk on my own" he reassured her.

She nodded, but led him through the darkness, holding his arm.

"They were here. They can't be too far. After them!" they heard an Organization agent yell at the others.

"Hurry up! We must go on fast" Amy tried to hurry her mentor.

"I can't hurry when I don't see where I'm going" Dante answered in a nerved out tone.

He felt dizzy and weak, and he knew Amy can't fight on her own.

"Doublespell! Boltflare!" she called and two orbs appeared in her hands. She sent one in front of them and one to the left.

"What's this for?" Dante asked and looked after the orb which went to the left.

"Suits don't see in the dark either. They won't know which way we went and if we're lucky they will separate into two groups. It's easier to fight against five Suits then against ten" she explained and went on hurrying.

"And what if they realize it was a trick and they don't separate?" Dante thought about the other option as well.

"Then we're screwed" she answered, nerved out as well.

In a few minutes they saw the plane and smiled at each other.

"See? They are not so smart" Amy grinned.

They came to the plane and joined to the rest of the team, who were standing outside and waiting for them. Montehue and Tersly were with them as well.

"Are you alright?" Zhalia asked Dante when she saw how pale he is.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you later" he smiled weakly.

In one moment he lost balance and he wrapped his arms around her to stop himself from falling and loosing balance. She was a bit confused but she did the same to him. Montehue winked at Dante and grinned. Dante only shook his head with a little smile as he knew what his friend is thinking about.

"We should go" Amy said suddenly, backing off from the darkness and towards the plane.

"Why? We are safe here" Lok said with a calm voice.

That's when a sharp and blood-freezing scream ripped through the silence.

Zhalia's eyes widened as she remembered that she heard this kind of scream once before this. She looked at Dante who was looking obviously freaked out as much as the rest of the team.

"Or maybe not. Let's go" Tersly said and run into the plane.

Lok and Sophie went in as well, while Dante, Zhalia, Montehue and Amy stood still.

"What was that?" Montehue asked with a shiver.

He couldn't imagine what could give such a blood-freezing scream. Or even worse, what could make a living being scream like that.

"A vampire" Amy answered looking around, obviously scared as well.

Zhalia was standing in front of Dante in a protective way, thou she was shivering heavily. She wasn't going to let the vampire hurt Dante in any way and she was ready for a fight. Dante noticed her position and stepped close to her and wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her beside himself. He knew she met some bloodthirsty vamps before and he saw her shivers.

"Dante…" she looked at him a bit confused.

"This isn't our fight… It's time to leave" he whispered back and pulled her as close as possible to himself, to make sure she won't do anything stupid.

Montehue looked at Amy in a freaked out and confused way.

"It sounds like this? I never heard a vampire scream like this" he said and looked around with fear in his eyes.

"It wasn't a vampire. It was a human, but the vampire made it scream like this…" Amy answered with a frown on her lips.

"Amy, time to leave. Now" Dante looked at her and then around.

He wanted to know his team safe, but especially Zhalia. She saw a vampire kill a human and it was enough for her to freak out when a vampire was after her. He wanted her as far as possible from this creature. He never saw a really rough or bloody vampire fight, only Amy defending him from Tuomas, but that looked enough dangerous to him so he would know that there is no chance to fight against a creature like that.

Amy started to turn around, when a loud growl hit their ears.

"I'm not sure if we can go away now…" she whispered as silently as possible with a really pale face.

Zhalia whimpered a bit in Dante's arms but she stood on one place, unlike Montehue who took a few steps backwards.

The growl was loud so it was still far from them, not enough close so the vamp could reach them before they get into the plane. At least Dante thought so.

"How close is it?" he asked still looking for the best way to get away from here with his friends.

"Close enough to hear us, so close enough for everything else as well" Amy answered tensed, ready to block any attack if the other vampire decides to do so.

A feeling hit her sharpened senses and she quickly turned around, facing the darkness.

In that moment a dark figure walked out of the darkness and in front of them.

Amy gave a deep and loud growl as she took a step to the front, defending Dante and Zhalia and keeping an eye on Montehue while he was slowly moving to them.

Montehue stood beside Dante and Zhalia now, trying to figure out what to do next. He looked at Dante and Zhalia and they all nodded almost at once.

They grabbed their amulets, ready to help Amy in the fight, while the two vampires were staring at each other. Amy was growling and showing her fangs from time to time, while the other vampire was just smiling at her calmly, although his fangs weren't visible right now.

He was dressed into 18th century old fashioned clothes, like he fell out of an old movie. He was wearing a dark blue (almost black) coat with brown buttons on both sides, under it a simple white shirt and over it a white necktie which was tied into a neat bow. He had normal looking, black pants and black boots over them, which were reaching till his knees. Over the clothes was a black cloak to keep him unseen in the darkness and warm on cold places.

His skin was black, and it was weird to see a black vampire especially to Amy who was Finnish and barely had anything to do with other vampires.

Dante, Zhalia and Montehue were holding their amulets tight in their hands, while Amy started to feel scared as she recognized the vampire in front of her. She started to feel awe towards him, but she kept herself from any thought of bowing to him and admitting him that he's the superior.

"My name is Mateus" the vampire spoke with a deep and calm voice, though there was something threatening in it.

"I know who you are" Amy answered and showed her fangs.

She knew him as the royal vampire family's personal guard and messenger. He was their friend as he was almost as old as they were, which meant that he's a mighty and experienced elder. He was much more dangerous then he was showing.

He was only playing with her and Amy knew it; he tried to scare her and make her run, so he would have an excuse to hunt and attack her.

Amy looked him deep in the eyes.

"The question is, what are you seeking for?" she added with a hiss, fearing what will the answer be.

"I found what I was looking for" the elder answered with a grin, which showed his bloody fangs.

Zhalia's eyes grew wide as the fangs flashed in the light, but she stood her ground. Dante saw the fear in her eyes and he took a step forward stepping in front of her, protecting her with his body. She shook her head lightly but was thankful that he wants to protect her.

Dante looked back at Amy and the vampire in time to see him take a step to Amy, but when he saw she's not afraid he stopped on place.

"And what is it?" she asked not caring about who and how strong is he.

"Your Lord wishes to see you" Mateus answered standing on the same place.

"I don't have a lord. He might have everyone else in his hands, but I'm not that kind of vampire. He has no powers over me. Never had and never will. You can tell him that" she answered with attitude.

Mateus hissed at her and started to walk towards her, when she calmly gave him a questioning look.

"Oh please! What will you do? Kill me? Bite me to death? What will your lord say then? Will he praise you? I don't think so. And I will never, EVER go with you on my own! I will fight you back every second until we reach the place you're dragging me. And then what? Your lord will imprison me? I don't think that either. So please, back off!" Amy said with attitude and gave him an annoyed look.

Mateus was shocked and surprised at her reaction.

"And by the way, stop playing the Volturi's little dog and messenger. Are you always doing their dirty stuff? Obviously you do. And why would a royal vampire want to see me anyways? If your lord really wants to see me, he will find me and come to me in person. You can tell him that" Amy stared into his eyes for a moment before turning her back on him.

She walked over to her friends and looked into Dante's eyes.

"Get in the plane" she said slowly and calmly, but he saw on her that she's shaking.

He nodded, pushed Zhalia and Montehue inside the plane and glanced back at her. She slowly walked inside as well and they closed the doors.

"Fly up. Now" Amy said to Montehue in a really short way. He only nodded at her and went to the pilot's place.

The plane soon took off and they were in the air.

Amy slowly walked to a seat in the end of the plane and collapsed on it, giving out a sharp breath she was holding back. Dante went to her and put his palm on her shoulder in a calming way.

"You alright?" he asked weakly.

Amy only nodded, though she was shaking like a leaf on the strong wind.

"It will be alright. He won't find you home" he tried to calm her down.

"Yes he will…" she answered with disbelief in her voice.

"No he won't. And we won't let him hurt you even if he comes near" Dante went on calming his protégée.

"You don't understand. I just embarrassed an elder in front of humans. He won't let it go just like that… And what's even worse, I just challenged a Volturi to come to me and get me" Amy said with a rough shiver going down her spine.

Dante sighed a bit, but smiled.

He was tired, his whole body hurt and all he wanted to do is get home and sleep, and Amy wasn't really helping with her fears and panicking.

"Look, I don't want to hurt your feelings or your vampire pride, but you're not even a real vampire. What would a big and mighty Volturi, who can have any vampire at his feet, want from you?" he asked with tired eyes.

Amy was speechless for a minute while she was thinking about what he just told her.

"You're right…" she said it out loud.

"Yeah, you're right!" she finally smiled and hugged him.

He was surprised at first, but then he hugged her back.

"Of course I am" he smiled.

"Thanks" Amy said and let him go.

"No problem" he answered with a smile. Slowly he walked away from her and Amy turned to the window.

Dante sat down beside Zhalia and hugged her tight. She looked at him and then at Amy.

"Is she alright?" she asked worriedly.

"She is. She is just tired, like the rest of us" he answered and sighed heavily.

He felt really tired and wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to feel the pleasant numbness which would take him over after getting exhausted like this, but it wasn't coming.

All he could think of was the feeling which caught him and got into his every muscle when Amy pushed her fangs into his flesh.

Zhalia curled up beside him, put her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and nuzzled at his neck.

Dante's eyes suddenly opened up from the shock and fear which streamed through his body. He tensed and froze down, but when he realized it's only Zhalia he relaxed completely. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

She caressed his arm when she felt his twitching a moment ago and she looked up at him with a questioning look.

He only shook his head with a reassuring smile and she put her head back to his neck, only this time he didn't panicked.

They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Amy looked around in the plane and realized everyone is sleeping. They were all exhausted from this mission and everything that happened.

She sighed and closed her eyes, concentrating on the sounds around her.

"Damn it Dante, why did you forced me to do that?" she muttered and looked out the window.

As she did so, she saw her reflection in it and frowned. Her shiny emerald eyes weren't so shiny anymore, and they had a light red edge.

'As soon we land I'm going away' she thought to herself and nodded.

Turning away from the window she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep like the rest of her team.

* * *

><p>"Open the gate!" Mateus ordered to the guards who were standing there.<p>

They quickly did so as they realized his rage.

With quick steps he proceeded through the dark and cold hall. His red eyes were shinning with anger because of what Amy told him.

No vampire ever talked to him like that, so why did he let her do it? There was something weird about her, even to him. She was no ordinary vampire, that's for sure.

Finally he came into the chamber where the Lords were. He knelt on one knee and bowed his head.

"Where is the girl, Mateus?" asked the blonde vampire, who was obviously in charge between the three of them.

"She fled, my Lord" Mateus admitted with a little growl.

"Ha! I knew she will! She always does! Why don't you just give up Aro?" the brown haired vampire sitting on his right side said with an evil smirk, obviously glad his brother's plan failed.

"Because I need her. We need her! She's the only one who can separate us and take the throne away! We must do everything to stop her Caius!" the blond vampire, Aro, answered with anger.

Caius frowned at his words and shook his head.

"You are too paranoid. She's just a girl. She doesn't even know how to fight! How could she do all that?" he laughed.

It was amusing for him to see his friend angry.

"It doesn't matters now. What did she tell you?" Aro turned to Mateus again.

"She keeps denying you as her Lord. She said that if you want to see her, you should personally go to her" the dark skinned vampire answered to his blond Lord.

Aro growled with anger and hissed.

Suddenly the third Lord, the one with the hood over his face, started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Aro almost yelled at him.

"Brother, you're pissing him off" Caius warned his friend.

"Forgive me my friend, but I find it amusing how a little girl can make you rage" the third Lord who's face was covered, said to Aro still laughing.

"Mateus! You will bring her here no matter what! I don't care how you do it and what it needs, but you will bring that girl here and she will kneel in front of me!" Aro yelled with anger. He stood up from his throne and went out of the chamber.

"Brother, do you enjoy this?" Caius asked with a bored voice.

"I find amusing his rage and his fear from that girl. I wonder why he wants her so much here" his friend answered.

"Mateus, go now my friend" Caius said and Mateus stood up.

"Take your time Mateus. Don't hurry with it" the third Lord said and his eyes flashed a dangerous red flash.

Mateus knew that the third Lord never asked for favors or made any direct instructions, but it was clear what he just told him to do.

He slowly backed out of the chamber and went away, thinking how to take more time in getting Amy here.

"What are you planning brother?" Caius looked at the other vampire.

"Nothing. But are you not curious why Aro wants that girl so much?" his companion answered with a question.

"Yes, that is a good question. We will find out when our friend comes back with the girl" the brown haired Lord answered, not really interested.

"I suppose we will" the third Lord said with a grim voice.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now ^^ Any ideas why Aro wants so much Amy? Review and tell me your ideas and thoughts about this chapter :)<strong>


	3. Slight fever

Hello my dear readers. It was really, really long time, huh? Sorry for not posting for this long, I had some stuff to do and my writing Muse gave up on me for some time. But now that it's back, you can enjoy more from the team's adventures! :D R&R ^^

* * *

><p>The plane landed after a long flight at last. Montehue was shutting off the engine and the others were getting their stuff, so it was a great opportunity for Amy to get lost. Slowly she stood up and silently went towards the exit.<p>

"Where do you think you're going, miss Vampire?" she heard Montehue's voice from behind herself. She turned around, only to face her team who were standing behind her.

"Um, I was going out" she answered in an innocent voice.

"You really think you could open these doors?" Montehue asked through laughter.

He pushed her gently away and opened the doors, letting some fresh Venice air in. Everyone one from the team went out, except Amy.

When she wanted to go out the sunlight hurt her eyes. After all, vampire eyes were made to see in the dark and the bright sunlight wasn't nice to her right now. She reached into her back-pack and took out her sunglasses.

"And Lok laughed at me when I said they will be useful" she muttered and put them on.

"You coming?" the mentioned Irish boy yelled to her.

"Coming!" she yelled back and run after them.

After some time the team was in the HQ, a place they were glad to be right now. Metz awaited them with a big smile and greeted with joy.

"Come on guys, let's sit down in the living room so you could rest" he offered.

"No, thank you. All I want is to do is take a hot shower and go to bed" Dante answered and shook his head. He took out the titans amulet and gave it to Metz.

"Here you go, the amulet" he said and yawned.

In the whole hall were only Metz, Amy, Dante and Zhalia left. Sophie and Lok went away when they got off the plain. Sophie to her house and Lok to his dorm.

Amy took a deep breath and suddenly Dante's scent hit her nose. She felt the urge to bite him, to feel his blood on her tongue. She swallowed hard and shook her head a bit, trying to convince herself that she doesn't needs it.

"Um, I have to do some stuff. If you need me I'll be in my room" she said and slowly walked away.

As she went away, she left Zhalia alone with the two guys, leaving her alone to make a hard decision for her. She didn't know if she should go to Amy or stay with Dante. After a moment of thinking she decided.

"Um, I think I'll go to Amy" she said and wanted to go away, but Dante pulled her back.

"No sweetie, you're staying with me" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

Zhalia blushed deeply when he did so. She was used to it that he's hugging her when they're alone in his house, but in front of others they never made contact which would tell that they're in a relationship.

Metz only smiled when he noticed the red shade on her cheeks. He knew how much Dante loves her and that he's possible to do anything just to make her happy. Zhalia fought back her shyness and looked at Dante.

"Are you sure about it? I don't want to bother you" she said and put her head on his chest.

"Yes, I'm sure about it" he answered with a smile.

"But I'm tired and I need a shower too" she tried to make an excuse.

"You can take a shower in my bathroom. And you already have clothes left in my room so you can sleep over" he smiled at her, glad she will stay. He pecked her lips softly and caressed her face.

"Alright, I'll stay with you" she said with a smile and put her hand into his.

"Have a good rest" Metz smiled as they walked away.

"We will" Dante nodded and led Zhalia to his room.

He unlocked the door and let her into his room. It wasn't unknown to Zhalia. She was here a couple of times when they came back from some missions. She although wouldn't sleep over, but instead just rest a bit while Dante would sleep beside her.

"Your clothes are in the first right drawer. The towels are in the bathroom" Dante told her while taking off his shirt.

Zhalia looked at him with wide eyes. She saw him before without a shirt, but back then they weren't together. Now she looked at him with want, but when he looked at her she looked away. Dante smirked a bit when he realized what was that look. He walked behind her and hugged her.

"You like what you see?" he asked with a smile.

"I…uh…" she tried to say something but couldn't.

She felt his body pressed against hers, all of his muscles tensing up as he started to caress her hips.

"Dante…" she whispered as he placed his lips on her neck. They were hot and feeling nice on her skin.

"I see you're tired. I'll leave you alone now" Dante promised and let her go.

"But only this time" he added with a mischievous smile.

Zhalia looked at him in a shy way, blushing again. She turned away and smiled to herself. He really liked to play with her like this, and the best part was that she likes it too. She sighted a bit and went to the drawer to take out her clothes.

She opened it and saw her underwear and P.J.s there. She took out a light green nightdress and held it in front of herself.

"This isn't mine" she looked at Dante.

"It is. I bought to for you" he winked at her. Zhalia noticed the etiquette on it, which was the proof that Dante's really saying the truth. She took it off and took out some underwear as well.

Slowly she walked over to him and placed her lips over his. Dante kissed her passionately. He put his palm on her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He moved his lips in the exact moment when Zhalia did, and it gave him a really pleasurable feeling. When Zhalia couldn't breathe anymore she gently broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"Go and take a shower Dante" she suggested and pecked his lips again.

He only smiled and went to the bathroom to do so. Zhalia put the clothes on the bed and went to see what Amy is doing.

She went down the hall and knocked on the last door to the right. No one answered.

"Amy?" she called this time and knocked again. Silence again. Zhalia opened the door and stepped into the room. It was completely dark and silent, like no one was inside.

"Amy? You here?" she called one more time.

Suddenly she heard a little moan from the bed's way. She turned on the light and saw Amy laying on it, curled up into a little ball and sleeping.

Zhalia sat down on the bed beside her and caressed her arm. Suddenly Amy opened her eyes and looked at Zhalia.

"What happened to your eyes girl?" Zhalia asked with surprise.

Amy's emerald eyes change into blood-red ones, shinning dangerously.

"They changed…" Amy said and looked away.

"Why?"

"Because I drank Dante's blood"

Now there was a long and heavy silence.

"Back in the cave, right? You were too weak to stand up so he gave you some of his blood" Zhalia concluded and broke the silence. Amy only nodded.

"It's not so bad. He's your mentor and he has to take care of you. That's what he did" Zhalia caressed her head.

"But it's not alright that I want his blood! I want it badly and it's wrong…" Amy whined and curled even more up. Zhalia was speechless again.

"And what will you do?" she asked.

"Get enough bloodberries and go away for some time" Amy sighed.

"You sure it's a good idea to do so? Where will you go?" Zhalia worried about her. Amy smiled at her gently.

"I'll be fine. I was alone before as well, so I can take care of myself. And I will come back soon" Amy convinced her.

"When will you go?" Zhalia asked finally, with a heavy heart.

"Tomorrow, I think" Amy shrugged.

"Will you let me know when exactly?" Zhalia went on with the questioning.

"Sure" her vampire friend nodded with a smile.

"Be careful and take care of yourself" Zhalia nodded at her.

She stood up, hugged Amy and slowly walked to the door. She turned off the light and left the room, leaving Amy to go back to her slumber.

_'She won't tell me'_ Zhalia thought to herself and sighed a bit, but after it smiled.

She knew Amy will keep her promise and come back, just the way she always did. Calmly she walked she headed the kitchen.

She stopped on the door to the big living room and peeked in to see who was there. The only person she saw was Montehue sitting in an armchair, reading newspapers. She walked in so he would notice her. Once she scared him by saying **'hi'** before he saw her and he threw his cup away from the surprise.

"Hey Zhalia" he greeted her when she stepped in.

"Hello. How are you?" she greeted him and asked politely.

"Thanks, I'm fine" he nodded and went on reading.

Zhalia nodded as well and went to the kitchen part. She took her cup, filled it up with hot water, put a teabag and two spoons of sugar in it and went back to the living room.

"Have you seen Dante maybe?" Montehue asked casually.

"U-huh. He's in his room, taking a shower. Should I send him to you when he's done?" she asked leaning against the wall.

"Are you staying in his room?" he asked and put down the paper.

"Yeah. So, should I send him here to you?" she asked casually, like he did before.

"No, it's alright. I don't want to bother him while he's having fun" he smirked at her. She tilted her head a bit aside a little bit (which was barely visible), looking at him with a questioning look.

When she was interested in something or confused she tilted her head a bit aside, thou no one really noticed it except Dante. He never told her anything about it, but he found it amusing and cute.

"How do you mean it?" Zhalia blinked at Montehue.

"You are sleeping in his room, right?" he asked. Zhalia nodded.

"So that means you're sleeping in his bed, with him" he grinned when he said the last two words.

"I know Dante for a long time and believe me, if he lies down beside you, you won't sleep at all" he explained with a grin.

"And trust me, if I would lie down beside such a beauty as you are, we wouldn't sleep either. I would rock your world. And bed" he said and smirked in a mischievous way.

"Go to Hell" Zhalia smiled coldly and answered calmly.

"What's wrong with you? You're not as aggressive as usually. Are you alright?" he asked with worry.

When he would say something like this to her she would hit him really hard or even start swearing at him on Dutch. But now nothing happened; she was completely calm.

"I know I'm not. I'm tired, that's all. I'll go to the room, take a shower and have a nice sleep. After that, you better run" she gave a little evil smile.

"Deal" Montehue smiled back in the same way. Zhalia waved goodbye and went back to Dante's room.

As she went in she saw Dante lying on his back on the bed. His eyes were closed but his breathing was heavy and fast.

"Dante! What's wrong?" Zhalia asked with worry and run over to him.

She put the cup on the night table beside the bed and knelt on the bed beside him.

"It's nothing" he panted and tried to smile, but it hurt him. She put her wrist on his forehead, but after a moment took it off.

"You're burning up" she said and put her palm on his neck.

"And your heart-beat is too fast" she sighed.

"It will be better. I'm just having a fever, that's all" he tried to calm her down.

"Get up. You have to take a shower" she pulled his shirt, but she couldn't make him move. She was too weak and he was too relaxed and heavy because he didn't want to get up.

"I already took one" he complained and turned on his side.

"You will take one more. Come on, help me a bit" she went on with trying to make him get up

Dante sighed and got up. Zhalia wrapped her arm around his shoulder and helped him to the bathroom. Instead of getting under the shower, Dante changed the course and went to the sink. He bowed over it and let the cold water run.

Zhalia was still holding him around the shoulder because he was shivering heavily and she was afraid he might fall. She tried the water but it was too cold. She let a little bit of warm with it and tried it again.

"This will do" she nodded at Dante.

He only nodded back, but he couldn't do anything. He was holding on the sinks edge, squeezing it so he would keep his balance. He was feeling dizzy, weak and feeling hot or cold from time to time. Zhalia saw that he isn't able to cool himself, so she decided to do that for him.

She put her palm under the water and splashed it into his face and on the back of his neck. He only closed his eyes and tried to calm down and stop the dizzy feeling. Zhalia went on cooling him until she saw that he's a bit better and when his face wasn't so red anymore.

"Thank you" Dante looked at her with tired, but thankful eyes.

"What is going on?" she asked a bit scared. Dante only sighed a bit.

"I let Amy bite me so she would be alright again" he said and waited for her reaction. She only nodded.

"I see you already know that. You see, when a vampire bites someone, as he drinks the blood at the same moment some kind of poison gets into the victims blood" he explained slowly.

"So your blood is poisoned?" she asked with wide eyes.

"It's not that kind of poison. It won't kill you or hurt you; it actually calms you for some time and gives you a nice feeling. But Amy is inexperienced in biting and she rarely does that, so her bite and poison are painful. To others it wouldn't harm, they wouldn't even feel the difference, but with me it's something else. I'm a fire seeker and it's like having fire in my veins, it's a part of me. As you know, fire seekers are warmer than others; we are more immune to diseases and similar stuff. But when we get any kind of poison in our blood, it's really painful to get to the end of it. The poisons started to burn up in my system and that made me have a high fever" Dante explained as good as he could. Zhalia hugged him and sighed.

"Are you alright now?" she asked with worry.

"I am, but the fever will come back later" he sighed just like Zhalia did a moment ago. Now she made a really worried face.

"Hey, don't look like this, I'll be fine. A little fever is nothing for me" Dante caressed her cheek and smiled t her.

She smiled back at him and led him back to the bed. He lay down again and she covered him with the blanket.

"I'll be back soon, alright?" she asked picking up the clothes from the bed.

"Sure sweetie, take your time" he answered as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Zhalia stood under the shower and let the cold water flow. She winced as her muscles tensed up as the cold drops hit her muscles. She let the warm water as well and made it nice. Soon she felt her muscles relax and she smiled a bit, feeling how she started to relax as well.

Meanwhile Dante made himself comfortable in the bed and closed his eyes. Slowly he started to fall asleep, when he heard a soft knocking on the door.

"Come in" he answered it. Metz opened the door a bit and looked in.

"Are you alright?" he asked and came in. Slowly he walked over to the bed and looked at Dante with worry.

"You don't look very well" he whispered and put his hand on Dante's forehead to see if he's still feverish.

"I'm fine now. Zhalia took the fever off" Dante answered.

Metz removed his hand from Dante's forehead and looked around.

"Is she still around?" he asked, talking about Zhalia.

Dante smiled at this. He knew that Metz wanted to protect Zhalia from being too worried, and he didn't want her to know that Amy bit Dante.

"She's under the shower. Don't worry, I already told her. She took it just fine" Dante calmed his mentor. Metz only nodded a bit.

"Here, take this. It should help you a bit" he said and put a little light green pill on the night stand beside the bed.

"What is it?" Dante looked at it and tried to recognize it. It kinda looked like a pill against fever, but it wasn't that.

"It's a pill against fever. And blood poisoning. It will help your body fight the vampire poison" Metz answered calmly.

"How did you know?" Dante asked with glassy eyes. His fever was slowly getting back and he started to be cold again. He pulled the covers up till his mouth and lay back on the pillows.

"I saw the marks on your neck and Amy's eyes were starting to get a reddish shade when you guys arrived" the older man answered calmly, knowing the pill will help his protégée. Dante only nodded weakly.

"Do you need anything else?" Metz asked, wanting to help as much as possible.

"No, thank you. I'll drink the pill and go to sleep" Dante smiled at him. Metz nodded and slowly walked to the door.

"Feel free to call me or send Zhalia to me if you need anything" he smiled and went out of the room.

After a few moments Zhalia appeared in front of the bathroom door.

"What do you say?" she asked with a little smile.

She was wearing the nightdress Dante bought her, while her half-wet hair was sticking to her neck, shoulders and collarbone. The light green nightdress was looking nice on her. It was made from silk and was falling till her knees. It was on straps and with a light V cut on the front, so it was exposing her tanned neck, shoulders, arms and a bit of her breasts as well. Dante checked her out and smiled in a satisfied way.

"You're beautiful Zhalia" he said and looked at her, waiting for her to come to bed beside him.

Zhalia blushed a bit and smiled. She took off the blanket, slipped into the bed and let the blanket fall back on her. She made herself comfortable and relaxed.

"Do you want some tea?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes please" Dante nodded lightly.

He was feeling cold and feverish again, and he was hoping that the tea will warm him a little bit up. Zhalia sat up and took the cup from the night stand. Dante looked at her and sat up as well, thou it went a bit harder for him to do so. He took the pill Metz gave him, hoping it will help him as well. He trusted Metz, so there was no need to check what it is.

"What's that?" Zhalia asked when she saw the little green pill in his palm.

In a few sentences he explained it to her, telling her it's a pill which will help him to get better.

"U-huh. Alright. Here you go" she said and handed him the cup of tea she made in the kitchen.

As Dante took it from her, she lay back and relaxed, enjoying feeling his warmth radiating in the bed. Dante took the little pill into his mouth and swallowed it with a few gulps of tea. He leaned over Zhalia to put the cup back on the nightstand from her side, and he accidentally touched her skin. It was cooler than his and it felt good on his feverish and hot skin. He put the cup down, lay down beside her and pulled her close to himself.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she blinked at him with confusion.

"Hugging my girlfriend" he answered with a smile and kissed her neck with a hot, open mouthed kiss.

He kissed it with passion and then went on nibbling her neck and kissing down to her collarbone. Zhalia gasped when his hand started to slowly slide up her leg, reaching a bit higher from her knee.

"Dante…" she said and wanted to push him away, but she realized it wouldn't help her.

She actually didn't want him to stop, but she felt a bit uncomfortable like this. Instead of complaining or pushing him away, she wrapped her arms around him and started to caress his back, while he was kissing her and caressing her legs.

"You're such a beautiful girl Zhalia" he whispered into her ear.

Zhalia smiled at that and kissed his cheek. Dante pulled her nightdress up to her thighs and rolled over with her, so now he was almost on top of her.

She gasped as his body pressed against hers and his weight pushed her down. With one swift move he took his shirt off and threw it on the chair in the corner of the room. Zhalia panicked a bit and tried to move out from underneath Dante, but he caught her wrists and pushed them down.

"Let me go!" she demanded while struggling him

Dante looked at her with surprise and confusion. He didn't mean anything wrong, but Zhalia got it all wrong. He only shrugged and put his feverish cheek on Zhalia's chest, feeling nice as her skin was cooling him. He relaxed completely and let his full weight on Zhalia, who gasped a bit.

"What are you doing?" she asked calmly now.

"Your skin is so nice and cold. It feels great" he answered with closed eyes.

"Oh, you're just cooling yourself" she said with obvious relief in her voice.

Dante nodded and nuzzled at her neck. She giggled a bit and caressed his back. Slowly she went higher with the caressing, first to his shoulders and then to his neck, gently pulling her fingertips over his skin.

As her fingers slid to the side of his neck, she felt two little imprints beside each other. Dante winced as she touched that place and he moved away a bit.

"What's that?" Zhalia asked with worry.

"That's the place where Amy bit me" he explained and put his hand over it.

"Let me see it again" Zhalia said and reached there again, but Dante moved away again.

"Don't touch it; it hurts…" he said with a little sigh.

"It feels hot. I think that's why you're feverish" she said and got up.

She took a cloth and held it under the cold water in the bathroom.

Till then Dante lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He was starting to feel sick again, feeling hot and dizzy.

Zhalia came back to him and lay back beside him, hiding what she has in her hands, and grinned at Dante a bit.

"I don't like this" he said and swallowed hard. Zhalia smiled in a seductive way at him, trying to make him forget about everything.

"Why not? Don't you want to feel nice?" she asked with a light chuckle.

She had a little plan to make him think one thing, but she would do something else. She saw the look in his eyes and immediately knew that he was feeling dizzy, which meant that he's a bit lost too. It was a good thing, because it was easy to trick him when he was like this. Dante smiled and pulled her to himself, almost on top of himself.

She started to caress his bare chest, moving her hand higher and higher to his neck. She kissed his lips and with a sneaky move she raised her hand with the wet cloth in it to his neck. Before she could put it on the bite marks, Dante grabbed her and took the cloth out of her hand.

He threw it on the working desk on the other side of the room, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You sneaky little thing" he smiled at her and shook his head playfully.

"It was worth a try" she shrugged with a little smile.

Dante slowly moved her on her back and placed his lips over hers. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sweet flavor of her soft and warm lips, while holding her in his arms and gently caressing her neck and face. Zhalia silently moaned and smiled as her hand went to his hair.

"Dante, darling…" she said with shining eyes. He only smiled and caressed her face with his fingertips.

"Dante, you're…" she started to say something but Dante placed his lips on hers again and silenced her like that.

"I could get used to this" he said and kissed her neck again.

He went kissing lower until he reached the free skin of her breasts. He planted little kisses there not noticing Zhalia blush more and more with his every little kiss. He kissed back to her lips and when his were at hers again, she pecked him and whispered into his ear:

"Why don't you just lay back and let me make you feel better?"

Dante smiled at her proposal and got on his back, getting comfortable and relaxing. Zhalia smiled in a cheeky way while climbing into his lap.

He smirked a bit as he saw that the nightdress got pulled up, revealing her thighs and almost the bottom of her panties. He reached to completely pull it up, but Zhalia caught his hands and pushed them above his head.

"Hey… Playing a bit rough, huh?" he said with shining eyes full of lust.

"No, not really. Just thinking of a good way to tie you down" she answered in a cheeky way.

Dante didn't realize what is she talking about at first, but when he finally did it was too late. He was tied to the bedpost with Zhalia's scarf.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

An idea got into his feverish mind, which was in some kind of delirium from the fever. For a second he thought that she's still working for the Organization and that she finally got the chance to bring her long mission to an end, end get rid of him for good.

He would never think of something like that, but he couldn't think straight.

Zhalia got up, went to the other side of the room, took something from the desk and walked back to him while swinging her hips gently with every step. She lay down beside Dante and placed something wet and cold on the bite marks on his neck.

He gasped as a sudden and rough pain ripped through his body. It felt like a thunderstruck; strong and quick.

"Shhh, it will pass soon…" Zhalia whispered and caressed his head.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes with a nod. She went on caressing him and assuring him that it will all be over soon.

After a longer time the place where Amy sunk her fangs into Dante's neck was cool and Dante was calm and relaxed.

"How do you feel?" Zhalia asked with worry.

"It's much better, thanks" he answered with a thankful smile.

He really felt much better that the fever was gone for good. Zhalia took off the cloth from his neck and put it away. She undid her scarf and let Dante go, looking at him apologetically. Dante pulled her on his chest and laughed softly when he saw the way she looked at him, with her big chocolate colored eyes.

"I can't believe it how easily you tricked and took me down" he explained through the laughter.

Zhalia chuckled as she remembered his surprised face when he realized what she did. She put her head on the pillow beside his and smiled.

"Are you angry?" she asked in an innocent way and looked at him angelic eyes.

"Angry? At you? Never" he smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"I'm actually amazed how easily you did all this" he added and hugged her with a smile.

Zhalia felt proud that she succeeded to amaze him with her skills.

After some more talking they closed their eyes and cuddled up in each others arms, being comfortable. They snuggled and smiled, enjoying the company of each other.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for now ^^ stay tuned for some more action :) tell me what you think about this chapter by leaving a review :D<p> 


	4. The escape

**The next chapter :D It's a short one, but I hope you'll enjoy it ^^ R&R :D**

* * *

><p>Amy was lying in her room from the moment she went away from the rest of the team. She felt sick from the blood she drank, but at the same moment she wanted more.<p>

The room was covered in complete darkness but despite it she could see perfectly in the dark, every little detail in her room. People were always complaining how they can't see in the dark and that it bothers them, but she would switch with them right away.

She sighed deeply and took the clock from the night-table so she would see what time is it.

"Only five? I thought it's later" she made a face and placed back the clock on the table.

With graceful moves like a cat, she got up from her bed and started to roam in the room, picking up things she might need. She found her fav backpack and took it into her hands, stuffing it slowly.

In it she put some clothes, some food, bottles of water, some small things and a not so big stack of spare money she was putting away for almost a whole year.

She went to her wardrobe and started to look for something deep in it. After some time she took out a smaller box.

"Bloodberries" she said with a smile.

After it she put it into the back-pack as well, dressed up and took on her boots and long coat. With a sigh she looked around, took her back-pack and left the room.

In the hall were only a few lights on; the other seekers were still sleeping and resting from their last missions and trainings. Amy started to walk through the hall, heading to the exit.

As she walked by Dante's room she accidentally took a deep breath. His scent hit her immediately and her vampire senses started to work. She felt the urge to bite him, to feel his blood on her tongue again. Quickly she shook her head and run a few steps, but soon she stumbled over her own foot and fell.

"Good to know that I'm still this clumsy, even as a vampire" she growled to herself while still lying on the floor on her stomach.

"You're always clumsy, no mater what" she heard someone saying it with a chuckle.

She turned her head to see Montehue standing behind her. He was all dressed, but he seemed to be tired and still sleepy. Amy only sighed but smiled after a minute.

"You fell?" the older seeker asked and offered her his hand to help her back to her feet.

"No, the floor needed a hug" she answered with obvious sarcasm in her voice and accepted his hand.

He pulled her up and gave her back her back-pack which flew a bit away as she fell.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he felt how heavy and stuffed the thing is, and when he finally noticed that Amy is dressed for a trip.

"Um… I have to… um… a mission! Yeah, I have a mission!" she made up quickly a little lie.

"Alone? Where is your team?" Montehue was suspicious.

"It is a lone mission" Amy answered without thinking.

"Metz wouldn't send you on a lone mission. And Dante wouldn't let you go. So, what's going on?" he asked and crossed his arms on his chest.

Amy blinked at him with surprise.

'Fuck, he knows them too well' she thought to herself and started to think how to get out of this trouble.

Lying wasn't an option anymore and neither was fighting him, it never even was an option.

She looked at him with big eyes, begging without words to let her go on her way.

Montehue looked deep in her eyes and suddenly realized what was so different about her this time. Her usually emerald eyes were bloody red.

"Amy…" he said with surprise.

She only lowered her glance so she wouldn't have to bare his look full of hate, disgust and fear. Lots of people looked at her that way too much times before, and she didn't want to see the same look from a friend. It was only a matter of time when will Montehue realize that she's a potential killer and flee for his life.

On Amy's great surprise he did the opposite. Instead of backing off he took a step to her and hugged her tight. At first she didn't know what to do, but after a minute she hugged him around the neck.

Montehue was higher than Amy so she had to stand on her toes to hug him, but she didn't mind it.

"Amy, going away isn't a way to solve your problem. I'm sure we can think up something. Just talk to Dante" he tried to convince her to stay. Amy took a step away from him.

"You don't understand. He is the reason I'm going away. I tasted his blood and I want more of it, but it's wrong. If I stay, I won't be able to control myself and I'll hurt him. Sooner or later, I will hurt him" she said desperately.

"I want to kill my own mentor… I don't want to hurt him…" she finally whispered with sadness in her voice while looking at the floor, feeling ashamed.

"He gave you his blood, right?" he asked silently, trying to sound calming. Amy only nodded.

"It will be fine Amy. He just wanted to help you, and he did. If you think this is the best, then do so. But remember, if you need anything, you can always call your friends" he said and caressed her face.

Most people who were around Amy felt like they have to protect her from things, and so did Montehue feel at this moment.

"I know" she smiled at him.

"I should go now" she said with a small sigh. Montehue hugged her again, this time for goodbye.

"Be careful" he rasped when he let go the small vampire girl.

"Hey, I'm Finnish! You know I'll be fine" she winked and walked away.

"You are Finnish, that's why I'm afraid" he said and walked away with a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Amy was near Metz's office when she heard someone's waking alarm go off. She looked at her phone to see what time is it.<p>

"Already six?" she wondered about it.

She took one more step when something big and heavy hit her and pinned her to the ground. With a little scream she fell on her back and a big, barking dog licked her face.

"Bullregard, down!" Metz said and the dog-like titan got off of Amy. She sighed and got up quickly.

"Sorry girl, I didn't tell him to do that" Metz apologized and dusted her off.

"It's alright, I'm used to be knocked off my feet by a huge titan" she laughed a bit.

"You're already leaving?" the leader of the Foundation asked with a sad smile. Amy looked at him surprised and a bit confused.

"How do you know?" she asked when she got back to her senses.

"I had enough time to figure you out from the moment you arrived in the HQ for the really first time" he smiled at her.

"When you're afraid that you'll hurt someone, you go away from us. You prefer to be alone than to hurt the people you care for" the older, German man explained while petting the titan's head to keep it quiet.

"You're not trying to keep me here? I mean, Dante always does that" she shrugged, still surprised.

"Dante is still young and he has to learn lots of things in the future. Don't be mad at him, he's only trying to keep you safe and protect you from everything. And no, I'm not stopping you or making you stay. If someone knows what's best for you, than it can only be you" Metz patted her shoulder, assuring her everything will be alright.

She smiled in a thankful way.

"Thanks Metz. Now I really have to go, I'll miss my plane" She sighed and hugged Metz.

He was surprised by this, but he hugged her back.

"Take care dear girl" he said and let her go. Amy only nodded and went away.

"I'm really interested who will trip me next" she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>Nothing special happened till the exit. Then, when she reached to for the knob to get out, on the doors appeared a lizard holding on them with his feet. He looked at Amy with interest.<p>

Soon enough she recognized him as Zhalia's Gareon. She petted him a few times before so she supposed that he wanted her to pet him again.

"Why hello little one" Amy said with a smile and reached out to caress him, but the little titan growled at her and showed his little sharp teeth. She pulled her hand back immediately because she didn't want to get bitten.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked in a little angry way.

Gareon whimpered like he felt uncomfortable with this situation, but he didn't want to let her open the door. Amy reached to open the door but Gareon shook his head like asking her not to force him to actually bite her.

"Fine" she said in a pissed way.

"I can play your little game" she added.

With that she sat down on the floor in front of him and waited patiently.

They were staring on each other without blinking. Finally Gareon got bored of this game and jumped at Amy. Before she realized it, Gareon was in her arms nuzzling her.

She smiled a bit and caressed him.

"I have to go little one" she petted him again and put down on the floor.

He made a noise that was similar to whining. He started to pace up and down in front of her, not wanting to let her go. Amy reached down and caressed his back while smiling. She knew why was he distracting her and not letting her out.

"Now, your mistress still isn't here so I'm going. Say hi to her in my name" she smiled a bit and wanted to leave but Gareon jumped at her again. Amy caught him in the last moment before he would hit the ground.

"You silly thing. You could have hurt yourself" she said in a scolding way.

Gareon only got comfortable and sighed a bit, a habit he gained from his mistress.

"You forgot to say bye" suddenly Zhalia's voice came from the side.

"And you forgot to keep your titan in the room" Amy answered and looked at the older female.

"Hey, nice look" she smiled when she saw Zhalia in the green nightdress. Zhalia looked at it and smiled.

"Thanks. I got it from Dante" she said in a humble way. Amy only smiled at her.

Whenever the talk got to her relationship with Dante Zhalia would suddenly become humble and shy. They did kiss a couple of times in front of others, but mostly it was a light peck on the lips.

"So, you're really going…" Zhalia said with sadness.

"You'll see me before you know" Amy smiled a bit.

Zhalia sighed just like Gareon did a few moments ago and looked down.

Amy saw her sadness so she took a few steps to her and hugged her. Zhalia hugged her back tight, saying goodbye without words. She was afraid that Amy will get lost or hurt or just decide that she doesn't wants to come back.

Amy came later into the team but she was the one who made the other seekers from the Foundation like Zhalia. Zhalia wasn't going out or being too social but Amy changed it. She helped her to have a normal life among the other seekers and show them that she's trustworthy. Zhalia was thankful big time for all that and she considered her as her very best friend.

And now Amy was going away and she couldn't make her stay.

Gareon whimpered between them to protest because he couldn't get any air.

The girls laughed a bit and separated, giving the little titan the space he wanted.

"I think this is yours" Amy giggled and handed Gareon to Zhalia.

As his mistress took him into her arms he got comfortable and closed his sweet yellow eyes.

"Take care of yourself" Zhalia said with a smile.

"I will. You too" Amy whispered with a smile.

They hugged again and Amy walked out of the HQ.

"And now to catch up with the past" she said to herself with a bitter smile.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. I know, it was short, but I have more chapters for you and they will be updated this week :D tell me what you think about this one for now ^^<strong>


	5. Lone time together

**Here comes a longer chapter for now ^^ I promise I'll give you a longer one soon, but for now you'll have to be satisfied with these small ones ^^' tell me what you think about this chapter :D remember, the more reviews I get, the more motivation comes with it to upload the next chapter :D Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>A week passed and the team was in Dante's house.<p>

Sophie was kneeling on the floor while playing with her amulets and Zhalia was watching was sitting on the couch watching Lok pace up and down the whole living room.

"A whole week passed! Where could she be? Why isn't she calling?" he was asking while walking.

Zhalia didn't bother answering because he's asking himself and not her or Sophie.

"Stop walking up and down already! You're going on my nerves and making me feel dizzy!" the last mentioned girl said angrily but Lok ignored her completely.

"Why didn't she leave a letter? Or a note at least?" he asked again.

"Because Zhalia talked to her the day before she went away" Dante came down from the first floor. He was carrying two bags and put them down at the door.

"Wait, you talked to her?" Lok turned to Zhalia and asked in a frustrated way.

"You could have told me! Where did she go? Why? What did she say when will she come back? Why didn't she talk to me?" he kept asking.

Zhalia looked at him with a small suspicious look.

"She just told me to keep you calm and to keep you away from danger" she said casually, not wanting to reveal the truth.

Lok sighed a bit and made a face.

Zhalia really hoped he was satisfied with the answer because if he would ask her one more question she would smack him hard. She liked the young Irish boy, but he was too hyperactive for her to keep up with him.

"You're going somewhere?" Lok asked surprised as he saw the bags which Dante brought down.

The older man looked at his protégé and shook his head.

Lok was like this for the whole week after he found out that Amy went away. He was worried for her and angry at the same time. Worried because he didn't knew why and where did she go, and angry because she didn't talk to him or say good-bye.

"No, I'm not. You two are" Dante finally said with determination.

"Huh?" Sophie looked up at him.

"Where? When? Why?" Lok stood in front of him.

"You with the questions again" his mentor said in a bit grumpy way.

"You're kicking us out of your house because of Lok's questions?" Sophie asked with shock.

_'No, he's kicking you out cause you're still hitting on him, while it's obvious that he's mine'_ Zhalia thought to herself and had to bite her lower lip to prevent herself from saying it all out loud.

"I'm not kicking you out, I'm sending you to a seeker training camp. It's on the other side of Italy. A private Foundation plane is taking off in an hour from the airport. I packed everything you might need on your way there and in the camp" he explained calmly.

"Uh…" Sophie looked a bit confused.

Dante rolled his eyes, a habit he learnt from Zhalia.

"The camp is for young or new seekers, which means no mentors will be there. It lasts for a week and you're coming back with the same Foundation plane you're going now. You won't have phones or anything like that, only a Holotome and the things you're allowed to have. All young seekers from Italy will be there, so you'll enjoy it"

He added some more details and then when there were no questions, he nodded in a satisfied way.

"And now, get out" he said with a mean little smile.

"Um, why are you sending us?" Lok asked with a silent voice.

"Cause you two went through lots of things, you have vacations now and cause you deserve it" their mentor answered with a smile.

Lok and Sophie looked at each other with smiles on their faces and shining eyes. A whole week without adults, surrounded with other seekers who were their age as well was equal to Paradise. They run to Dante and hugged him, almost tripping him over.

"Yes yes, I'm glad you're happy. Now go before you miss the plane" he smiled at them.

After some quick good-byes the two teen seekers took their bags and hurried out. Dante was standing in the doorway and when he was sure that they were really gone, he turned around and closed the door behind himself.

"The real reason?" Zhalia asked while caressing Gareon who was now in her lap.

Dante missed to see when he came out of his amulet, but he knew it will be hard to make him go back there. He shook his head a bit but said nothing about the small titan.

"Because they deserved it" he answered her while pulling in the curtains and covering the whole living room in a pleasant darkness.

"And because I deserve some lone time with my girlfriend" he added with a seductive smile and sat down beside her.

He started to caress her arm and she pulled closer to him. He hugged her and started to kiss her neck gently while his hand started to slide over her collar-bone.

Without any thinking Zhalia relaxed in his arms and with a smile accepted his kisses and caressing, not paying much attention to Gareon who started to crawl away on the couch. She held Dante's shirt on the front to stay sitting, while she enjoyed the warm pair of lips exploring her neck.

Dante gently pushed her down on the couch and without any thinking she obeyed, laying on her back and relaxing under his touches. His hands slowly slipped under her shirt, gently caressing her belly. Zhalia giggled a bit at the tickling feeling but soon she moaned as his hands reached her breasts.

Dante's hands were expertly caressing and kneading her breasts. With a smirk he started to bite her neck gently while still moving his hands over Zhalia's sensitive breasts, trying to get her bra off to tease her nipples.

He leaned completely at her neck, but soon there was a sudden growl near his head.

Surprised by the sound Dante peeked up, only to see the little lizard-like titan Gareon growling at him and showing his sharp little teeth.

"Go away" Dante said casually but Gareon growled even louder.

"Dante, you should stop. He's really pissed and ready to attack" Zhalia warned him.

She heard Gareon's thought and they weren't pleasant at all. She also knew how overprotective her little titan was, especially when guys wanted to touch her. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time that he attacked someone.

Dante only smiled a bit at her.

"Don't worry, I know what to do" he said and stood up.

Zhalia sat up and made a worried face because she expect Gareon to do something stupid, like always when he tried to protect her from someone.

Dante took the little titan into his arms, took him to the kitchen and put down on the counter.

"Stay here" he ordered and hurried out, leaving the angry and growling titan alone in there.

"Problem solved" he smiled as he walked over to Zhalia.

As he leaned down to kiss her, the sounds of pans and pots hitting the ground came from the kitchen.

Dante shook his head with a sigh.

"I'm really sorry" Zhalia muttered while blushing deeply from the embarrassment.

She felt ashamed because her titan was making a big mess in Dante's kitchen because she wasn't able to calm him down on time.

Dante chuckled a bit.

"It's alright, I'll clean it up later" he winked and sat down beside her.

Without warning he pulled her close to himself and placed his lips over hers again into a warm and enjoyable kiss.

Zhalia smiled as he suddenly did that. She enjoyed when he surprised her like this, it was a really pleasant feeling for her. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him a bit closer so she could feel his hot lips on hers even better.

At this Dante deepened the kiss, tasting her lips as he gently licked them, asking for entrance. With a small moan she parted her lips, but only for a second. As soon as Dante slid his tongue into her mouth, she pushed it back with her own and closed her lips again.

He was surprised by her move, but as he felt her smiling he smiled too.

'_She's just messing around, as always'_ he thought to himself.

He knew that she liked to tease him however possible, randomly licking his lips while kissing him, drawing things over his chest with her fingers, pulling and tugging on his pants while she was standing behind him…

Sometimes he wasn't even sure if she really means it or not, so he decided to find out what was on her mind right now.

His hand slowly slid to the zipper of her jeans to take off her clothes.

Zhalia blushed deeply and felt like she swallowed a stone. She pushed his hand away gently and broke the kiss.

"Dante, I…"

"You don't have to worry, I'll be nice with you. No rushing" he interrupted her and started to kiss her neck.

She always enjoyed feeling his lips on her skin, but now it felt wrong and a feeling bothered her.

Without any thinking about her protest, Dante undid her jeans and started to pull them down.

This time Zhalia was more determined than the last time to stop him. She pushed him away and sat up, making him sit up as well.

"This is a bad idea Dante" she shook her head a bit and gave him a serious look. She had feelings for him, but that doesn't meant that he can do to her whatever he wished.

"Why is it a bad idea?" he asked a bit confused and caressed her face.

She sighed a bit and looked away so he couldn't see her eyes, and this fact bothered him. He cupped her face into his hand and made her look at him.

"Zhaal, what's wrong? Did I go too far?" he asked with worry shimmering in his amber eyes.

Zhalia shook her head a bit and caressed his hand.

"It's just…" she started to say something but stopped. Suddenly she realized what the feeling in her stomach was.

When she was younger, no one taught her how to behave around guys and she wasn't even thinking about those things. When she got into puberty and started to gain a more feminine shape guys started to notice her as a real woman and started to flirt with her or try to have their way with her. Till that time she was completely done with her seeker training and she could fight them back with ease, but because of it she started to feel disgust towards man.

The way they looked at her made her feel sick and want to smack them really hard, just to show them that she's not a piece of meat they can drool over.

Dante saw her hesitation and hugged her around the waist while caressing her shoulder.

"Hey, you know you can tell me everything" he assured her with a smile.

Zhalia looked into his eyes and smiled as she realized that he's right. She could always talk to him, no matter what her problem was and no matter what was bothering her. He gave her the feel of security she longed for all the time.

With a deep sigh she looked him in the eyes and nodded, deciding that she can be honest with him.

"It's that… Well… I'm not really ready" she admitted and bit her lower lip.

She felt great with him, but she really wasn't ready to sleep with him. She loved Dante a lot but she was also afraid of her really first time, even with him. Something in her was telling her that it's alright, and thou she felt sorry to disappoint him she simply couldn't force herself to do something like that against her own will.

She looked down on the floor so she wouldn't have to look Dante in the eyes.

"Hey, it's alright" Dante said softly and caressed her cheek with his fingertips.

Zhalia looked up at him with surprise.

She wasn't used to be treated like this. With time she learnt that when guys didn't get what they wanted, they would become silent, behave like their feelings are hurt or even behave abusive.

Dante's gentle and soft words surprised her and caught her off guard.

"But… You… I…" she started to mutter but Dante silenced her with another kiss.

"I would never ask something of you while you're not ready for it" he smiled at her.

Zhalia was still surprised, but soon she smiled widely and hugged him tight. Dante hugged her back and soon started to caress her back. She immediately relaxed in his arms and nuzzled at his neck.

His scent was overwhelming, fiery and warm; it made her head feel dizzy and a smile grace her lips.

She enjoyed his scent and the gentle caressing on her back, which made her kiss Dante's neck. Dante chuckled and kissed her behind the ear.

"Guys, why is it so dark in here?" Metz's voice came from the big-screen which lighted the whole living room.

Zhalia looked up at him and when she saw how confused he looked, she couldn't suppress a giggle. She hugged Dante even tighter and closed her eyes.

"Oh… If I'm interrupting I'll end the call" Metz said quickly, not sure how to react on this. Maybe he was older, but he surely wasn't stupid.

What could a young couple do alone in the darkness, on the couch in each others arms?

"No, it's all good. We are just cuddling" Dante explained with a smile and he let go of Zhalia.

Swiftly he stood up and went to pull open the curtains. When he came back, he sat back on his previous place and put an arm around Zhalia, while she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Do you have any plans for this week?" Metz asked casually.

Dante looked at Zhalia, asking her if she had something in mind.

He did have something in mind, something like assuring his love that he'll be gentle with her and making her his, but he kept that for himself. From the moment he saw her, he ached to feel her shiver with pleasure in his arms. Now he decided to go easy with her after he realized that she's a fragile girl, though she tries to stay strong and independent.

Zhalia looked back at him and shrugged, letting him know she doesn't has anything to do.

"No, nothing to do" Dante shook his head and gave his mentor a questioning look.

"Why do I have a feeling you do have something in plan for us?" he asked with a smile.

"A new mission maybe?" Zhalia asked curiously.

They came back from their last mission a week ago. All of them got hurt but Amy healed them, risking her own life to do so.

Suddenly Zhalia felt sad that Amy wasn't around and that she didn't know where is she. Dante saw her expression and he kissed her cheek.

"What is it?" he asked with concern.

"It's nothing, don't worry" she forced a little smile and shook her head. Dante hugged her tight with a little reassuring smile.

"I miss her too. Don't worry, she can take care of herself" he tried to calm her.

Zhalia thought about it for a moment. She remembered everything that happened to Amy from the moment they met.

Firstly she survived Dante's attack on Suomenlina, then a jump off the cliffs when Ravenheart saved her, she made it through the whole seeker training, she fought a much stronger vampire than herself and survived it, she helped Destiny and survived the Aztec-warrior-titan Enki's attacks, she healed them all after they got hurt and to top that all, she told off an elder vampire who could have easily killed her. She did all that while trying to keep up with the other students in school and still having time to go on Dante's nerves with her disobedience.

Zhalia relaxed and smiled at Dante.

"You're right, she'll be fine" she admitted and looked back at Metz with the same curiosity as before.

"So, what kind of plans do you have for the two of us?" she asked from the older man.

She respected him as the boss of the Huntik Foundation in Italy and loved him as a really good friend. He helped Zhalia a lot after she left the Organization and officially started to work for the Foundation.

"Yes, I have lots of plans for you two" he said with a smile and gave Dante a meaningful look.

Dante raised an eyebrow a bit, looking at his mentor with a questioning glance.

"Metz, she's talking about a mission or something like that" he said calmly but with a warning look in his eyes.

Metz was hurrying him to propose Zhalia, but he knew that Zhalia would freak out if he would do it. He wasn't ready for such a serious relationship and neither was Zhalia. If she reacted so badly when he wanted to go further than just kissing and hugging, how would she react on a proposal to be his wife and spend the rest of her life with him?

He didn't want to find it out.

At least not for now.

"Why, that's what I was talking about that too" Metz laughed a bit.

Dante only shook his head a bit and sighed with relief, thanking his lucky stars that Metz left him alone with the theme about getting into a more serious relationship with Zhalia.

"What do you say about a trip to Scandinavia?" Metz asked and pictures of snow, iced lakes and high mountains covered in snow started to appear behind him.

"Depends. What is it about? And how dangerous is it?" Dante asked a bit suspicious.

They came back from a dangerous mission not so long ago and he didn't want to put out Zhalia to danger again.

"Don't worry, it's an easy one" Metz tried to calm him.

"Let's hear it and we'll see" his protégé answered in a nervous way.

He didn't want to turn his mentor down, but he didn't want a dangerous mission right now.

"Alright" Metz nodded.

"So, the mission would be in Sweden, near the city Mariestad. We got some information from operators about a possible titan on that area. It didn't appear till now at all, but I would like you guys to check it out. Just to make it sure. It's around the lake Ymsen so you should pack warm" he finished and looked at Dante to hear his decision.

"If nothing else, you had a few days just for yourselves. Think about it! Just the two of you, warming up each other, having a chance to cuddle, make out and what else not without anyone disturbing you" he said with a light chuckle.

Dante gave him another warning look and Zhalia shook her head with a smile.

"It doesn't seem to be dangerous" Dante shrugged a bit after some time.

"Well, it could become dangerous if you look at another woman Dante" Metz laughed as he saw Zhalia's expression.

She glanced at Dante, waiting to see his reaction.

He felt her eyes upon him and without any forethoughts, he leaned to Zhalia and kissed her with passion. She was surprised at first, but soon she gave in. With a smile Dante moved away from her and brushed his cheek against Zhalia's.

Metz looked at them while something warm went through his heart.

Dante and Zhalia looked at each other and with a nod, they silently agreed.

Dante looked at his mentor and nodded at him as well.

"Alright Metz, send me the details" he told his mentor with a determined smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it so far ^^ There wasn't much action for now, but there will be more in the upcoming chapters. Just to say, there won't be fighting, but instead something else. Something that includes torturing Zhalia's heart a bit ;) Keep tuned and remember, give me some reviews! :D<strong>


	6. This is my dream

**And one more short chap ^^ Enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>Amy was lying on her back in the dark little room. She didn't go out at all for more than a week now. All she was doing was reading a few books she brought with herself; E.A. Poe: Poems; E.A. Poe: The best of the best; C. Baudelaire: Selected poems.<p>

These few books were her favorite ones, but after re-reading them a few times in the first four days she lost her interest for them.

"This is what you get when you bite people around" she said with a wry smile on her pale lips.

She thought back on the second when her fangs pierced through Dante's neck and his sweet, hot blood flowed into her mouth. At the memory she swallowed hard and licked her lips, craving for some more.

Suddenly she realized what was she thinking about.

"Damn it! No! No more blood!" she growled and turned to her other side angrily.

It was hard not to think about blood, but if she wanted to go back to her team she had to force herself. She reached to the night-table, took the cup and drank the rest of her tea. It was already cold but it still tasted good. She put the cup back on the table, curled up on the bed and closed her eyes.

Soon enough a light slumber took over her. She dreamt a weird dream, something she couldn't remember where or when, but she surely saw it once.

And maybe, just maybe, even experienced it.

* * *

><p><em>It was complete darkness in the room.<em>

_Only Amy's scared emerald eyes were really visible, nothing else._

_She thought that she's alone but unfortunately for her, she was wrong. Very wrong. The air was filled with screams, horrified and terrible screams._

_Slowly they faded away and silence became heavy, almost suffocating._

_Suddenly a pair of red eyes appeared in the darkness where she was. At first they seemed to be friendly, but soon Amy realized that they were the eyes of her biggest enemy, which she didn't know about till that very moment._

_She wanted to scream, to cry, to beg the owner of those frightening eyes to leave her alone, but all she could do was stare directly into them. They were the exact opposite of hers._

_These eyes were red, staring at her with pure hatred, but still looking somehow stubborn and hesitantly, like their owner couldn't decide whether to do something that was on his mind or not. They looked evil and bloodthirsty; looking somehow ancient._

_Amy's eyes were green and really friendly, but scared for death. Here she was, a little child, not knowing what is going on._

_The sound of evil laughter echoed through the room as the red eyes approached the emerald eyes. They disappeared for a second and a scared and painful scream filled the room._

_The evil laughter continued, but soon faded as the red eyes went away._

_Amy was alone, crying and screaming with pain. Something warm and sticky flowed down her neck, making her feel more pain and making her weaker with every sob she let out._

_Without any warning a pair of dark green eyes appeared. They seemed to be compassionate and sad, like they knew in how much pain and sorrow was the little girl in the bed. Their owner sat beside her and caressed her head._

_Amy was afraid that this man will hurt her too, but it never happened._

_"Don't cry little one, it will be all fine" a soft voice said soothingly._

_Amy kept sobbing but she tried to calm. She felt a hand gently caress and examine her neck and she wanted to move away, but the hand soon reached to her shoulder and held her pinned down to the bed._

_"Please…" she begged through the silent sobs._

_"I won't harm you, I promise" the voice said softly again and the green eyes shone with a friendly spark._

_Amy sensed the friendly behavior and soon she realized that it was safe to trust this man. She nodded and lay back calmly. She looked deeply into the dark green eyes and somehow she knew she won't be harmed by their owner._

_Suddenly there was a little sound of pain and something warm was placed to her face. A sweet scent hit her nose and a warm, sticky liquid flowed down her shivering lips._

_"Blood" she thought to herself unconsciously._

_She opened up her lips and started to drink while warm tears started to stroll down her cheeks. As she drank the blood she started to feel better, but soon a sharp pain hit her whole body and she let out a blood-freezing scream._

_She curled up into a little ball to try and stop the pain, but it was all in vain. The pain was getting worse and worse, and she didn't even know what caused it and why she felt like she would die any second._

_The dark green eyes widened with fear and concern. Their owner hugged the little curled up ball and caressed her gently, while telling her on a calming voice that the pain will soon go away and that she will be alright._

_The man cradled her in his arms and held her close while her emerald eyes slowly turned to blood-red._

* * *

><p>Amy was on her bed curled up and whining, still caught in the dream.<p>

_**Xxx Meanwhile outside**_

A dark form was walking in the deep snow which was reaching till the knees, fighting through the tick and strong snowstorm. He had straight black hair, pale lips and red eyes.

As much he hurried the more he stumbled in the snow, falling but always getting up quickly.

He was wearing black boots reaching till his knees, light blue jeans (which were now dark blue because they were wet from the snow), a tick and long black coat and a light blue scarf.

He wasn't completely sure where he was right now, but he knew he had to get to his destination as soon as possible. He was walking carefully and slowly because of the tick snow layer. He knew his way well about snowstorms and freezing weather well enough to be brave and come out at this time.

Even with his extreme senses, he couldn't have possibly foreseen the next event which could have been fatal even for an experienced vampire as himself.

Under his next step he heard some breaking and felt his foot slowly slide deeper into the snow, and instinctively he jumped backwards. As he did that he saw how the place where he stepped slowly sank into the water.

"Just in time to stay dry" he said with a tick Russian accent and smiled.

As he saw the water coming up under the crack in the ice, he quickly realized that he reached the lake he was looking for.

"Ah, the lake Ymsen! I must be near" he said with relief.

With only one glance he measured where the lake's shore is and decided to follow it. It wasn't hard to measure it just like this from eyes. After all, he was an old vampire who knew his surroundings.

He walked carefully, measuring his every step; he didn't want to risk falling into the ice cold lake and drowning or freezing.

The storm seemed to slowly calm down, allowing him to proceed quicker towards his destination without much worries.

In the far end of the lake he saw a little house on the other shore, but there was no sign of life around or in it. No light from any of the rooms and no smoke from the chimney. In this cold weather no one could survive in the house without the warmth of a fire and its light.

Worried thought started to occupy his mind. What if he missed the house? If this wasn't the one he needed to reach? Or what if this wasn't even the lake he was looking for in this snow for more than almost two hours? Was it all in vain?

As he continued towards the house the storm almost completely stopped and he started to run towards the house in the distance. Finally he reached the long longed place.

It took him less than five minutes to step in front of the wooden doors, catching his breath.

Gently he knocked on the door, not wanting to scare whoever was inside. He waited and waited but there wasn't any answer, not even steps echoed in the house.

Now he knocked harder, starting to feel impatient.

"Please be here and be alright! Please!" he preyed silently while standing at the door and knocking on it.

He didn't care about the snow in his coat that was cooling his skin, neither did he care that his jeans were completely drenched and frozen on him, which caused him the trouble of not feelings his legs.

No, none of these things bothered him as the thought of his girlfriend being alone and maybe hurt or something even worse.

As he thought about these dark options his blood started to run cold and his heart threatened to jump out of his chest. He banged on the door loudly while his breath caught in his lungs.

"Please, be alright Amy" he begged silently with fear in his voice.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>I realized there wasn't a cliffhanger for a longer time, so, ta-da! A cliffhanger! What was dream about? Is Amy in there? and who is the vampire rushing to her? Stay tuned and you'll find out ;) till then, click on the blue little thingy and tell me what you think! :D<strong>


	7. Taking your worries away

Dante and Zhalia were on the plane to Sweden which would stop once in Germany. They were sitting next to each other hand in hand, talking about their plans.

"So, do you have anything in mind for when we get back to Venice?" Zhalia asked while playing with his hand.

She was drawing on it things with her nails carefully, not wanting to hurt him. She was playful whenever she was near him and she felt much freer than with anyone else.

"I don't know. I will probably spend all my time with the most beautiful girl in the world" he said in a flirty way, brought her hand to his lips and placed a light kiss on it.

She smiled and blushed a bit when she saw an old lady sitting on the other side and smiling at them. Zhalia turned back to Dante with something cheeky on her mind.

"And who is the lucky lady?" she asked with a light laugh when she saw him stare at her with a questioning look.

"What do you think amore mio?" he asked and kissed her lips gently.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back with the same gentleness. The kiss was a short one, but really sweet and enjoyable. When they parted Zhalia put her head on his shoulder with a smile.

"You two are really lovely" the old lady said with a smile.

She had gray hair, round glasses and a sympathetic smile. All in all, she looked like a grandmother who loved her little grandchildren.

"Thank you" Dante replied with a smile as well.

"I hope you don't mind an old woman being so curious my dear. Are you two in a relationship?" she asked from Zhalia. Zhalia smiled with a slight blush and nodded at her.

"Yes, for around two months now"

"Ah. I wish you a lot of happiness and love my dears" the old lady smiled at them again and then went back to her own business.

"Thank you" both Dante and Zhalia answered at the same moment.

They looked at each other and smiled. Zhalia rested her head on Dante's shoulder while he rested his head on hers.

* * *

><p>The plane landed after two hours of flight in Germany. It was planned to take off after an hour, but as always it got delayed because of bad weather, though there wasn't even a cloud on the horizon.<p>

The couple was sitting on the airport waiting to hear better news, but nothing happened yet. Zhalia leaned against Dante while looking around on the airport, obviously nervous.

"You know, I was thinking" she said suddenly.

Dante turned to her to hear what it is about. He was always a good listener when it came to listening to Zhalia.

"This is too easy. I mean, we just have to go to a lake so we could find a titan which didn't even appear. And there are too less information about all this. And what worries me even more, there are no Suits to try to stop us!" she said and shook her head.

She hoped that this wasn't a trap and that they weren't simply walking into it. She hated o just walk into a trap without knowing it. It happened rarely, but the more it nerved her out when it happened.

Dante thought about her words for a moment.

"Hmm, you're right. It is true that no one saw it for now. I suppose that's why is there the big lack of information about the mission" he concluded and tried to calm her down a bit.

"And about the Suits, it's never too late to kick their butt" he smirked a bit.

Zhalia shook her head with a little smile.

"You're talking like Amy" she smiled and nuzzled at his neck.

She just realized how much she missed her friend. She sighed deeply and moved closer to Dante. He hugged her and kissed her behind the ear.

"Don't worry, she's alright. She's a big girl and she can take care of herself" he started to explain with a calm voice.

How many times he and Amy had a fight and he told her that she's still a child and that he has all the right to punish her and yell at her?

Now as he thought back, often she behaved like a child, but in serious situations she was the first from the teens to react and obey Dante's orders. She was thinking quick on her feet and no enemy could find her off guard.

With a smile he admitted to himself that she really was a grown up and he tried to convince himself that she can really take care of herself.

Zhalia thought about his words and finally she nodded her head lightly.

"You're right. She's smart" she smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips.

'The plane for Sweden-Mariestad will take off in an hour. Please all passengers to Sweden-Mariestad go to gate C4. Thank you' came a female voice from the loudspeakers.

"At last" Zhalia said with a little sigh of relief and got up.

Dante stood up too and led her to the gate, holding her around the waist. They got back on the plane, took their seats and the plane took off again.

* * *

><p>Slowly the sky darkened and the stars came up. Dante was caressing Zhalia's side while re-reading the details about the mission on his Holotome.<p>

"What do you think how long will we be away? How long will we need to complete this one?" he asked silently so no one would hear him.

Zhalia was really quiet for some time now and by her expression he knew she was thinking about something serious.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a day or two. I wouldn't like to be here for too long" she answered silently as well.

Dante was surprised by her casual answer. He knew how much she loved snow (and there was plenty of it in Sweden) and that she couldn't wait to get a new mission, and now she wanted to go home before they even came to their destination.

"What's wrong? You have that feeling again?" he asked carefully.

With time he learnt that it's always a good idea to listen to her premonitions. When she sensed something bad, it was always better to get ready for it than to be caught off guard.

Zhalia nodded a bit lightly.

When Amy went away a bad feeling started to coil in her, a feeling telling her something bad will happen and that she should be really careful and watch her every step. She thought it's because she didn't want Amy to go away, but that wasn't the reason of her worries after all.

Dante saw the worry on her face, so he caressed it and placed a light kiss on her lips.

She looked at him with surprise and confusion because she wasn't expecting him to do this. He shook his head with a little smile gracing his lips.

"You have a too pretty face to have such an expression on it. It will be all fine, ok?" he started to assure her.

Zhalia almost complained but as she opened her mouth to say something, Dante hushed her by placing his lips on hers.

"Mhhmhm" she complained a bit but didn't do anything to stop him. Dante smiled through the kiss.

"Whatever you say honey… Whatever you say" he muttered not parting from her, and started a soft kiss again.

Zhalia closed her eyes, pulling closer to him, and started to kiss him back. She put her hands on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They moved their lips slowly in the same rhythm, enjoying it as much as possible.

Dante felt that at first Zhalia was really tensed, but as a few minutes passed she completely relaxed in his arms and let him lead it all. As they were in each other's arms it seemed like time stopped and everything and everyone stood still in these wonderful moments. Zhalia felt so warm and comfortable in Dante's arms that she wished to go on like this for an eternity.

At the beginning of their relationship it was hard for her to kiss him, it felt somehow wrong and unnatural, but now she was kissing him with ease and joy. She simply loved to feel his warm lips on hers, making them move in the pace Dante decided. She obeyed every time no matter when or where, she took his kisses with a smile and often with a silent little moan when he placed them on her neck or collar-bone.

All in all, she enjoyed to follow Dante's lead.

In the other hand, Dante enjoyed to be in charge, to start the kiss and then lead her all the way. It gave him a shiver of excitement to see her face when he suddenly started a kiss out of nowhere and to pull her tight against his hot body.

Now as Zhalia relaxed in his arms he smiled and softly started to bring the kiss to an end.

Zhalia thought the other way; she didn't want to end it yet. She wrapped her arms around Dante's neck and went on kissing him, taking lead of the kiss.

Dante moaned a bit and wanted to deepen the kiss, but Zhalia shook her head a bit and kept her lips closed, disobeying and not granting it to him. He complained with a low growl, but didn't go on trying. When Zhalia didn't want something he didn't even try to make her do it.

If he learnt something, it was that she had really sharp nails and a really nasty habit of pushing them into guys' arms that were stupid enough to try something against her will. He didn't want to risk it and have her nail-marks in his flesh, so he didn't try to make her do it. He simply smiled and enjoyed how she took the lead over the situation.

She enjoyed it too, but soon she lost herself in the heat of his lips and she lost the lead, simply having her lips on his without any motions.

When Dante felt that she stopped, he took back the lead and after a heated kiss full of need he moved his lips away from hers. He looked at Zhalia with a cheeky little smile, feeling good after the kiss.

Zhalia was looking at him with shinny eyes, a smile on her lips and gently gasping for air. She put her hands in her lap and her head against Dante's chest, catching her breath.

Dante laughed lightly when he heard her hurried heartbeat, and placed a light kiss on the top of her head. He pulled her close, hugging her with one hand while he took her hands into his free hand.

Zhalia looked up at him with a satisfied smile, nuzzling at his chest.

_'If she would look any cuter, I wouldn't be able to keep my lips away from hers'_ rushed the thought through Dante's mind.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked with a lazy smile on his lips.

"Yes, a lot" she answered and kissed his cheek in a sweet way.

She put her head back on his chest and closed her chocolate colored eyes.

She completely forgot about her worries and the bad feeling. She listened to Dante's light breathing and his strong and rhythmical heartbeat until she fell asleep in his arms, feeling the security and comfort she always longed for.

* * *

><p><strong>Some sweet Dantex<strong>**Zhalia moments for you guys :) I hope it wasn't too sweet or too OOC and that you all enjoyed it. Tell me what you think in the review ^^**


	8. Vampire and dhampire

**Here you go, the long awaited chapter! :D I hope it was worth waiting for so long to finally read it. This one is mostly a flashback, Alex remembering stuff about Amy. Now you can find out a bit more about her. It's AmyxAlex here, but the next chapter is only DantexZhalia. Till that chap comes out, read this one ;)**

* * *

><p>Amy woke up from the mysterious dream and sat upright. She was covered in sweat, panting and gasping for air. The fireplace still contained a bit of fire, but there was not even the slightest sound in the room. The only sound was the raging storm outside.<p>

She didn't even know it stopped for some time while she was sleeping.

She wanted to lie back because she felt tired and exhausted from the dream, but knocking on the entrance door made her quickly change her mind. Amy was surprised and confused as she didn't tell anyone where is she going. She run out of the room and immediately to the door.

As she opened them her eyes widened with surprise.

"Alex!" she cheered and jumped at the guy who was standing outside the house.

As she jumped at him, he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her, but his knees went weak. He simply fell on his knees while hugging Amy.

"Alex!" she said again, but this time with worry

They were in the deep snow and soon Amy's clothes got wet from the melting snow. Alex didn't seem to care about the snow, but his knees hurt a bit.

"I'm fine dear, don't worry" he said silently and caressed her back.

Amy got off him and pulled him up to his feet. He winced a bit with pain, but he stood up.

"Come on in" she said and pulled him into the house.

It wasn't a big house, but it was bigger than it looked like from the outside. It had two bedrooms (a bigger and a smaller one), a bathroom and a kitchen which also used as a living and dining-room.

Amy led him into the kitchen part and made him sit down on a chair.

"What are you doing here?" she finally got to ask.

Alex looked at her a bit surprised, at first not knowing what to answer.

He decided to find her when he heard that she went away from Venice, and he wanted to know her healthy and safe.

"You're not happy to see me?" he asked in a sad way.

"No, honey! I'm more than happy to see you! I missed you so much" she started to apologize and kiss his lips. He smiled in a satisfied way and caressed her hair.

"I missed you too lyubaya" he answered and sighed a bit. He wasn't around her for a really long time and he missed her a lot.

"I came when I heard that you went away from Venice. I was worried about you" he said softly, looking into her eyes deeply.

He had a really soft spot in his heart for her, especially because she took him as he was, never complaining for anything.

She didn't care about his money, didn't want any gifts from him. She barely wanted the ones he bought her for her birthday!

He smiled and kissed the top of her head as he remembered how he met her.

_**Xxx Flashback xxx**_

He was Alexandar Vasili Ivanov Strogonov, the richest vampire on the world. His family was almost as old as the rulers were, and he was the one who got all the wealth.

With a part of the money he bought some cheap clubs and made them a place for vampires so they would have a place to go out. It was a great idea, and his wealth became the double of the inheritance he got from him family.

Soon after the first club was opened, a whole chain of night clubs with the name_ 'Vampire Poison'_ opened all over the world and they were the favorite place of vampires to go out to. Every vampire on the world knew about _'Vamp Poison'_.

Alex was a real businessman and he rarely had time to have fun, thou he really needed some rest from his work. As he was the owner of all the Vampire Poison night-clubs, he slowly gained the habit to go out to them and check if everything is alright. That way he combined business and entertainment in one.

That particular night he was in Helsinki and as always, he went to visit the club there. His bodyguard and friend, Steve, went with him just like every night. They got into the club and sat down at a table. The music was good and the atmosphere as well, but he wasn't in the mood for anything. Not until he saw the dancer who was dancing on the stage right now.

The club had a big bar, a lot of place to sit and even more to dance. In the middle of the club was a pole for the dancers, who were of course pretty young girls. Right now a dark-brown haired girl was dancing, dressed in a black top and a short black skirt with lace. She was moving perfectly with the music, swinging her hips in the rhythm of the music and actually enjoying it.

Alexandar saw her and immediately wanted to find out who is she and wanted to talk to her. Steve noticed the look in his eyes and leaned closer to him.

"You do know she's a dancer, right?" he asked in a serious way.

"Really?" his boss asked with a question and laughed a bit.

"You can do much better"

"No. Find out who is she" Alex shook his head with a determined smile.

Steve nodded and went to the bartender. They made some small talk and as the song ended the bartender called the girl over.

"Yes?" she asked in a surprised way and with a light Finnish accent.

Her shift would end only at the end of the night in the early hours and she didn't have any pause. She should have danced during the whole night without stopping, so she was really curious what her boss wanted from her.

"You're done for today. Luna will take over" the bartender said and a blonde girl went to her previous place on the stage.

"My friend would like to meet you" Steve said as he looked at her. She was still a bit surprised, but she smiled in a cheeky way.

"Then tell him to come over to me and introduce himself" she smiled lightly at the big guy standing beside her.

She didn't know who the owner of the club was, so she didn't even know who was Alexandar or how he looked like. The bartender looked at Amy as if asking is she insane, but Steve just showed him off with a move of his hand. He smiled a bit at her bravery and went back to his boss to tell him.

Alex nodded with a smile and walked over to her at the bar and placed his hand on her waist.

"Would you like to sit down? You must be exhausted after all that amazing dancing" he said with a seductive smile. Now as he saw her from close he wondered what big emerald eyes she has.

"Well, why not? Thanks" she smiled back in a flirty way.

"Alex" he offered his hand.

"Amy" she answered and accepted it.

He brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it. After that he led her to his table and they sat down beside each other.

"Would you like to drink something? Vodka maybe? Or is it too strong for you?" he said in a polite, but teasing way.

"Vodka will be just fine" she nodded at him.

During the night they were talking, drinking and laughing. All in all, they had a great time in each others company.

With time Alex wrapped his arms around Amy and started to flirt with her, whispering sweet little things to her. She enjoyed it a lot and flirted back. One thing led to the other and Alex slowly leaned in to Amy. He thought that she will maybe pull away or reject him in any way, but to his big surprise she didn't.

Instead, she leaned in as well and accepted his light kiss on her lips. He went on kissing her while holding her in his arms all the time. Amy thought that with time he will kiss her in a more rough way, but it never came.

She wasn't used to this and it was weird that a guy was gentle with her. Most guys were rough, grabbing her and biting her neck, but he was gentle and she loved this new feeling.

"Come with me" he said finally and led her out of the club.

The sun was slowly coming up and Amy remembered that she has things to get done, thou she wanted to stay. Gently she took his hand into hers and looked at him with a bit of sorry.

"I'm really sorry, I must go" she said with apology in her voice. Alex looked a bit disappointed, but he nodded.

"Will I see you soon?" he asked and pulled her close.

"Of course. I'm working tonight from nine. Be here" she promised with a smile.

Alex nodded, wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her passionately. Amy couldn't believe how good and nice it felt to be in his arms. She kissed him back with the same passion and made it last for a long time.

When the kiss ended she smiled at him once more and hurried away. She had a smile on her face thou she didn't really knew why.

Alex and Steve came back the next night to the club. They sat down at the same table and waited. Alex was looking around trying to see Amy, but she wasn't in the club. He even went to the bartender, but he said that Amy didn't come to work at all and that she isn't answering her phone. Alex only sighed and went back to the table.

He spent the rest of the night looking around and hoping to see Amy, but she didn't come.

* * *

><p>"Alex, you can't just run around and look for her in the whole city!" Steve said in a serious way.<p>

He was Alex's private bodyguard but also his best friend and he weren't going to risk his friend getting killed by any of his enemies while looking for a girl he knew only for a night.

"But Steve…"

"No Alex, just forget her. She's not worth all the trouble" he stopped him from whatever he wanted to say.

"You'll find another one really soon" he added with a light shrug.

Alex shook his head and started to pace across the room.

"You don't understand. She's not like the others. She's not interested in my money!" he said with a deep sigh, wanting to find the girl from last night.

He saw something in her that no other could see. A gentle and fragile soul, a person who closed herself away from the world to protect herself. He wanted to be the one to protect her and keep her safe from everything she feared.

"So what then? Maybe she didn't recognize you! Come on, she's just a dancer" Steve shook his head.

He didn't want to admit it, but there really was something special about that girl.

He had the ability to see other people's auras, and hers was something really special, something he never saw in his whole life.

While she was dancing it was red, which meant she was happy.

When she saw the other girl take her place on the stage it suddenly turned green, showing she felt jealous.

But the most interesting was when she walked past people. Whoever she went by she picked up that persons aura. She had her own red aura, but it took shades of others.

While she was beside Alex she picked up his, red, but had her own, purple. He didn't know why that happening was but it was very weird.

Steve was brought back from his thinking by the sound and view of Alex sighing deeply and sitting down. His aura was dark blue, showing deep sadness.

"Alright, enough of this. What's her name?" Steve asked from him.

"Amy" he answered immediately.

"Surname?"

"I don't know" he shrugged.

"I'll be back soon" Steve said and went away.

He made a few calls, contacted a few friends, found the list of all vampires in Helsinki and took all the info to Alex. He had a huge pile of papers in his hands so he almost couldn't see from them. He put it all down at Alex's feet.

"Now, there are 5,287 Amys in Helsinki. 3,793 from them are vampires. Here are all the photos of them with details about their looks. Let's find her" he said and sat down.

Alex looked at him with a smile, his eyes full with thanks.

"How can I repay you?" he asked with a smile.

"You don't have to. After all, that's what best friends are for" Steve smiled and started to browse the papers and photos.

Alex looked at him with a thankful look and nodded his head, starting to go through the papers as well.

They were browsing for hours and hours before Alex found a picture.

"This is her!" he cheered and showed Steve the picture. He nodded and smiled when he saw how happy Alex got right away.

"Amy Greene. Lives in Helsinki. Address unknown" Alex read out loud and sighed a bit at the end.

"Wait" Steve said and dialed a number on his phone.

"Hey, it's Steve. Yeah. Look, I need a favor. Yeah. Find me the address of this girl. Her name is Amy Greene, she lives somewhere in Helsinki and her address is unknown. I suppose she didn't want anyone to find her that easy. Yup. Dark brown long hair, tall, good looking, big green eyes like emeralds. Yes, for him" he smiled in Alex's direction when he said that.

He waited for a few moments and then took a paper and a pen and wrote down an address.

"Thanks bro, I owe you one" Steve said and ended the call.

"And?" Alex asked with hope. Steve took the paper and the car keys.

"Let's find your cute little vamp" he said with a smile and went out.

**xxx**

Soon they were standing in front of a big, but half burned house.

"Are you sure this is it?" Alex raised his eyebrow.

Steve only nodded.

Alex went to the door and knocked on it. The sound echoed through the house, but there was no answer. He knocked again and this time the door opened.

"Should we?" he asked, not entirely sure if it's alright to walk around in someone's house.

"Let me" Steve said and went in first, Alex following him tightly.

They went from room to room looking for Amy. It was obvious that someone was living in there, but it all seemed empty, at least until they went upstairs.

Most of the house was burnt here, but there was a room which had its door open. Steve and Alex walked in there and looked around. It was a small room with a desk a wardrobe and a bed.

Alex's eyes widened when he noticed Amy lying on the bed, not moving at all.

"Amy" he gasped and run over to her.

He placed his hand on her forehead and then on her neck to see if her heart is still beating. Her body was burning up with fever, but her heartbeat was at a low level.

"Bloodfever" he mutter and shook his head in disbelief.

"Let me guess, you want to save her" Steve said and dialed a number.

"It's Steve. Bring a doctor into Mr. Strogonov's bedroom. We'll be there in 10 minutes" he said and placed the phone back into his pocket.

Alex slid his arms under Amy and picked her up bridal style. She only whined a bit and placed her face on Alex's chest.

"You'll be fine soon" Alex promised and they were on the way back to his house.

* * *

><p>Amy woke up in a big bed in a big unknown room. It was dark and although she was a vampire, she couldn't see a thing.<p>

She wanted to get up and look around to find out where is she, but she couldn't. The bed was too comfortable and she still felt pain in her whole body.

She shifted in the bed and sighed.

"Ah, you're awake! At last!" there was a familiar male voice containing a tick Russian accent.

Amy looked around to see who is speaking only to realize it's the cute guy from the club she met last night. She remembered that the moment she saw him she started to like him.

He was standing at the end of the bed, looking at her with a mixture of worry and relief in his pretty red eyes.

"Alexandar" Amy gasped as he walked to her and sat down on the bed right beside her.

"Alex" he corrected her with a smile and caressed her face.

"Are you feeling better? You were on the edge to…" he suddenly stopped and turned away.

Amy realized what was he talking about and she slowly sat up.

"I'm alright now, thanks to you" she whispered and placed her lips on his.

They shared a sweet and soft kiss and Alex gently pushed her down on the bed, making her lie back. He moved away from her lips with a smile, but still lingered near.

"Now now little vampire, behave" he chuckled a bit. Amy's cheeks suddenly turned lively red.

"Ah, what a pretty color! It's a great relief to see a change after three days" Alex smiled.

Amy's eyes widened and she sat up quickly, almost knocking him off of the bed.

"Three days? Shit! I'll loose my job! I must go!" she panicked and wanted to get up but Alex didn't let her.

"No you won't. Your boss said that you should take us much time as you need, just get well. He also said that you'll be paid for the days out" he assured her with a smile.

She slowly lay back, trying to figure out why on Earth would her boss do that. When he saw her surprised and confused face, he caressed her and chuckled.

"Why are you living on that place? It's old, burnt down and falling apart. It's no place for a girl like you" he asked and explained his concern.

He looked at the girl who was lying in his bed, looking so fragile and still being sick. She looked up at him with big eyes as she felt embarrassed by the truth.

"It's the only place I can go. That's my only home" she said with a little sigh.

"Why don't you try and fix it? It doesn't look so hopeless" he asked again and before he could offer her his help she spoke again.

"I don't have enough money for that. I'm working as a dancer in the club so I would survive, so fixing the house is impossible. You see, I want to go to Venice to study English" she smiled weakly at the men sitting by her side.

In a strange way she felt that she can trust him and tell him private stuff. She knew him only for a night but she felt some kind of connection to him. Alex smiled at her, feeling for her.

"I didn't know you're living in such bad conditions" she shook his head a bit.

He was rich and famous, but he still knew how hard some people had their lives. When he noticed her embarrassment, he thought a way to turn the theme away.

"So, you want to study English?" he asked with curiosity.

"Yes, I would love it! You know, I want to be an English teacher" her eyes lit up with a little fire.

"That's really nice" he smiled at her.

She smiled back, but a little shiver ripped through her body. Alex lay down beside her and pulled her close to himself, holding her against his warm chest.

Amy gasped at the sudden movement but soon relaxed when he started to gently caress her back and whisper soft words into her ear, both on Russian and English.

"I will take care of you, I promise" he said and kissed her softly.

_**Xxx Flashback end xxx**_

Alex smiled at Amy and sighed deeply. They saved each others lives a few times, getting into trouble on their own but always getting out of trouble together.

Once he found her on the street in Russia, almost completely frozen. He took her home and warmed her up, both to their pleasure. She told him that she was looking for him, but he couldn't find his house.

Of course, he knew how clumsy she was when it came to navigation so he wasn't surprised at all at that.

"So, where did you leave Steve? Let me guess, you had to talk to him for half of the day to make him believe you. I'm sure he wouldn't let you go in any other way" Amy's voice brought him back from his day-dreaming.

"Hmm?" his head snapped upwards only to meet her emerald eyes circled with a blood-red color.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly and caressed his face, the worry obvious in her eyes. He smiled and nodded at her.

"I'm fine, it's nothing. And, well, Steve doesn't know that I'm here. I didn't tell him anything, I simply snuck out" he made an innocent face.

Amy gave a low growl and a really serious glance with a raised eyebrow, which she picked up from him.

"What?" he asked with a soft apologizing look.

"Oh, nothing. Except that you could have been attacked, hurt or dead because you're too damn stubborn and won't rely on Steve and his security!" she sapped angrily.

Alex wanted to start to argue with her, but he realized that she is angry because she cares for him and because she is concerned.

"Honey" he said in a soft and warm way.

Gently he took her hand, brought it to his lips and planted a kiss on it.

"I won't do anything like this anymore" he promised with a smile.

Amy wanted to scold him more, but when she looked into his eyes she couldn't remember what she wanted to say. With a little sigh she nodded and kissed his lips gently. She touched his cheeks with her fingertips and gasped when she felt how cold they were.

"You froze out there" she shook her head.

"No I didn't. I just…" Alex started to protest but as she sat into his lap, he moaned and his eyes closed on their own.

"Alex?" his worried girlfriend asked and placed her palms on his cheeks.

His only response was a wide smile as he pulled her more into his lap and closer to his body. She gave him a surprised gasp as she felt the coolness under herself.

"My thighs froze the most" he finally said as he started to feel her warmth warming his legs.

Amy only nodded and shifted so she would be able to warm him up more. He groaned and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

She placed her chin on his head and caressed him as gently as she could.

**Xxx**

After about an hour or so Alex felt his legs and thighs again. He was thankful that Amy warmed him up and he became really aware of her sitting in his lap and he knew he would soon lose his self-control. He secured Amy in his arms and swiftly stood up.

"Hey!" she protested, wrapping her legs around his hips to prevent herself from falling on her ass.

He only laughed and carried her to the wide couch. Lightly and with ease he sat down while still having her on top of him. As she shifted to position herself more comfortable Alex shook his head a bit and looked seriously at her.

"So, would you like to talk about the reason you went away without contacting me?" he asked with a strict expression.

Amy felt the urge to tell him it's none of his business, but as she recognized the expression on his face she knew there was no joking. He was serious and he expected her to be serious as well. With a little sigh she placed her arms around his neck and looked in his eyes. He locked his eyes with hers and she knew he won't leave her alone until she tells him everything.

Time passed, tears escaped and were dried up and Amy finally told Alex everything that happened on the last mission and everything she felt while being near Dante. The awful mixture of bloodlust, disgust and fear she felt before she left Venice.

Alex was cradling her in his arms and comforting, while she was sobbing from time to time.

"Amy, do you want my help?" he asked softly. She leaned back a bit to look into his eyes.

"Can you help me?" she asked with some shock in her voice.

Her companion nodded with a small smile

He took his coat, pulled out a little box. Amy looked curiously at it and as he opened it, she sighed a bit.

"Bloodberries" she said casually.

Alex looked at her with a searching gaze, trying to realize what her problem is. As she saw it she made a small bitter smile.

"I already tried. They keep me alive, but not sated. And they're not helping me to become a dhampire again" she explained her reaction.

The male vampire shoo his head with a mysterious smile. He was much older than Amy, which made him more experienced as well.

"My dear, you're not the first dhampire who became a vampire and wanted to turn back. I know exactly what to do with you" he smiled and took a few berries.

With a light move he placed them to Amy's lips, but she refused to open her mouth. She knew they won't work, so why bother? Alex didn't share her opinion so he smiled as he found another way.

He took the berries into his mouth, leaned his lips against hers and started to kiss her. At first it was a light and gentle kiss but with time it picked up the passion and need Amy and Alex felt. Without any warning he slid his tongue into her mouth and through the kiss let the berries into her mouth.

Suddenly he pulled away from her with a smug smile. Putting his hand behind her head he pulled her forward and directly to his neck.

"Listen before you start to complain" he said in an ordering way but he was still gentle with her.

For a moment he stood still and waited for her to say something, but when she stood quiet he smiled again.

"Good girl. Now, this is the quickest and easiest way to turn you back into my cute dhampire" he chuckled.

"Although you're my cute little vampire like this" he pecked her lips.

"So, keep the berries in your mouth for now"

"Why?" she interrupted him. He smirked a bit as a naughty answer came to him mind.

"Because now I'll help you to change back to a dhampire. Later I'll give you something else to keep in your mouth" he said with the same smirk.

Amy grinned a bit and slid her hands down his chest and stomach.

"So that will be your reward, huh?" she said with a seductive smile.

"Sure" he said in a satisfied way, already planning what he will do to her.

"Alright. So, you have three berries in your mouth. When you sink your fangs in my neck, chew and swallow one. While you're drinking do the same with the other one. And when you pull out your fangs chew and swallow the last one" he explained and wanted to pull her to his neck but she pushed away from him.

"Hey! Who was talking about biting? I will certainly not bite you!" she shook her head quickly.

Alex knew she will fight back at some point, but he hoped it won't be right now.

"Look, do you want to stay a vampire a bit longer? I don't mind it. I will stay with you as long as you wish. I have all the time you want and need. It all depends on you" he said softly, knowing harsh words wouldn't help at all.

Amy thought about it for a long moment. It wouldn't be the first time she would drain blood form Alex and she clearly remembered how much pleasure and excitement he found in her bites.

She looked into his red longing eyes and smiled.

"Fine. But only because you're obviously craving for my bite" she grinned and her fangs lengthened.

Alex checked her out with pure desire and lust.

He found her damn sexy without fangs and when she let them out, he was barely keeping his self-control.

Amy licked his lips with a smile and leaned lower. She trailed a path of hungry kisses down to his neck. She took a deep breath only to feel his rich scent full with something dangerous but still tempting. With a few flicks of her tongue she found the main vein. Her fangs gently caressed his skin before they easily slid into his warmth.

A cry was drawn from Alex's lips as he tightened his arms around her. The feeling of her fangs always made him feel a pleasurable pain.

Amy felt the first drops of blood and she bit the berry and swallowed it. With some careful movements of her lips and tongue she drained a few more gulps of blood and with that she took the other berry. She was drinking the blood really slowly and carefully so she wouldn't hurt Alex.

While she was doing so, the mentioned vampire closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Amy's lips on his skin. He truly felt like being in Heaven.

When Amy felt her blood thirst sated she pulled out her fangs, licked the bite marks to heal them and with the last drops of blood took the last berry. She truly enjoyed tasting and drinking Alex's blood.

Every thought and memory of Dante's blood was immediately erased from her mind.

She looked at Alex with a scared look. She was afraid that she took too much blood from him and she panicked a bit. She kissed his lips in a sweet way trying to wake him.

He kept his eyes closed and captured her lips into a deep and passionate kiss filled with lust, need and love. Easily he sifted on the couch and made Amy lie beneath him. As she opened her eyes he saw all the red shade disappear from the round eyes.

Her big emerald orbs were the proof that he was right about the berries and that he had his sweet little dhampire back.

"How was it?" she asked with a smile.

"Amazing. Beautiful and truly amazing" he answered and kissed her again.

After the blood-loss he felt dizzy and light headed which made him want her even more. His hands slid under her shirt and started to caress her body.

"And now my reward" he said with a heady moan and lowered his head to place sweet little kisses all over Amy's face.

She giggled a bit as she felt his hot lips explore all over her skin, getting lower and lower.

"Alex, darling…" she breathed as his hands cupped her breasts.

With a quick and nervous tug he took off her shirt and his lips took the previous place of his hands. Her hands tangled into his hair as she arched her back for more.

In a few moments the whole room was filled with moans and grunts of desire and pleasure.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now :) this one was completely AmyxAlex, but the next one will be completely DantexZhalia! :D lyubaya means 'my love' on Russian. So, let me know what you think about this chapter :)<strong>


	9. Frozen

**And now. Finally. The last chapter! You didn't wait for it too long, did you? ;) There are more cute DxZ moments and an Amy-oh-so-wise moment at the end :D So, read and review :D Enjoy ^^ :***

* * *

><p>Zhalia stood in front of the airport waiting for Dante. He said he'll be back after he picked up their bags, but that was almost ten minutes ago. She was freezing outside, shivering as the snowflakes kept falling falling on her.<p>

Just as she decided to go in and see where is he, Dante came out. He was carrying their bags and a map in his hand.

"Where were you so long? I froze here waiting for you" Zhalia complained a bit with another strong shiver ripping through her body.

Dante put down the bags and pulled her into his arms, concentrating to give out more warmth and try to help her. Zhalia relaxed in his arms as his warm body pressed against hers.

"I'm sorry Zhaal, they mixed up the bags again" he said with a little frown. His companion only nodded lightly as she nuzzled at his neck to feel even warmer.

"What is the map for?" she asked and pulled it out of his hand.

"We have to find the lake Ymsen and there are rare maps which show its surroundings. I had to ask a friend to borrow it from him. Like this we can detect the lake and finish our mission as soon as possible" he explained and caaressed her back.

When she finally warmed up she took a step back from him with a smile.

"Thanks" she said and took her bag.

"Not a problem" he answered and took his own.

"So where now?" she asked and looked around to fetch a traxi, but Dante took her hand.

"We'll walk. There is a little Foundation hotel not far from here" he said and led the way.

At first Zhalia was a bit surprised about the fact that the Foundation obtained a hotel in a little place like this, but with a shrug she followed Dante. After a shorter walk they reached a block with big houses and mansions. Among them was a bigger hotel with around nine or ten floors.

Zhalia's eyes widened as she looked at it with amazement. Dante smiled as he heard her gasp of amazement as they came to the big and rich hotel.

Despite the snow, a tick red carpet led to the entrance door at which a bell-boy was standing and greeting the guests.

As they approached the entrance the young man opened the door and greeted them with a nod of his head.

"Lady. Sir" he said in a humble way.

"Thank you" Dante answered as they went in.

Zhalia's mouth almost fell open as she saw the black marble floor and columns, the rich carvings on the light yellow walls, the soft royal-red colored couch and the big oak reception desk. The woman standing behind it was dressed in a white blouse while her long blond curls were pulled back into a tight pony-tail.

"Mister Vale, what a pleasant surprise" she said with a big smile and light accent.

Dante returned the smile as he stopped in front of the desk.

"It's nice to see you as well Cindy" he answered with a nod.

"Thank you sir. Is it the usual room?" she asked with the same smile.

Zhalia wasn't sure if she was wearing that smile all the time or if Dante caused it, so she regarded her with a cautious questioning look.

"Yes, the usual. The lady is staying in my room" he looked at Zhalia and took her hand into his.

He liked to see her a bit jealous because that meant that she cares, but he always assured her that there's no need of it because he was interested only in her. She smiled at him and tangled her fingers with his.

"I see. How many days sir?" the girl asked, her smile a bit faded now.

"I'm not certain. Three days, but we might leave earlier" Dante answered not really paying much attention to the fact that she became all professional all of a sudden.

After he did all the talking part and they got the key to the room, he led Zhalia to the stairs still holding her hand.

"A little Foundation hotel, huh?" she asked and emphasized the word 'little'.

Dante smiled and shook his head lightly.

"What? It is a little hotel. You should see the ones in Rome or in London. This is a fine little hotel" he shrugged while moving up the stairs.

They were on the sixth floor when he turned towards the hall and the rooms. Zhalia was already speechless with everything she saw, so when Dante opened the door to their room she regarded him with a look full of disbelief.

"What?" he asked and blinked at her. He wasn't sure if she simply didn't know what to say or if she didn't like the room. Zhalia stepped into the room and looked around not saying anything.

"Zhaal?" Dante raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Oh, it's amazing!" she finally succeeded to say.

She wasn't used to this kind of luxury and it all felt so weird. Sure, she did have a great apartment back in the Netherlands but the Organization was paying it, and when she left them she had to leave behind the easy life. At least she thought it was easy compared to the life she had after that. Often she was happy to have a roof over her head and somewhere to sleep. She couldn't even dream of places like this one, not to mention afford it.

Dante understood it in one blink and he hugged her from behind with a smile.

"Not used to this?"

"No, not really" Zhalia smiled a bit at him. He placed a light kiss behind her ear and cuddled her in his arms.

"Well, now that you're mine I'll take care of you, pamper you, bath you in all possible luxury and spoil you" he said with a soft chuckle, already sewing plans to really do so.

"No, I..."

"Oh yes I will. There is no way you will talk me out of this. It will be my great pleasure to do so" he stopped her in the middle of the sentence.

Zhalia knew she can't win this argument so she simply agreed with him with a nod of her head and a smile on her lips. Dante kissed her head and gently pushed her farther into the room, closing the door behind them.

The room was just as Zhalia expected it; beg, richly decorated, luxurious and fancy. To the room was connected its own bathroom, containing both a shower cabin and a big bathtub. Everything was splendorous, but the big French bed made out of wood with big white pillows and dark-blue covers dominated over the whole beauty of the room.

Dante put their bags down at the wardrobes and looked at Zhalia as she threw herself on the bed and cuddled herself into the silky sheets. She looked really tempting with her toned skin and black raven hair spread on the bed.

_'God she's amazing'_ Dante thought to himself staring at the woman he loved so much.

Zhalia looked at him in a lazy way, being caught in all those covers and pillows.

"Dante" she called him softly and looked at him with a warm look she used only for him.

Dante's heart jumped a beat when he saw her like this. His body stiffened and he had to concentrate really hard to chase his sudden ideas away.

_'What is wrong with me? I'm behaving like a teenager!'_ he realized and shook his head.

"Yes?" he asked and stepped closer to the bed, but he still kept some distance.

Zhalia bit her lower lip and motioned him to lie down beside her. He looked at her for some time before deciding to do so. With ease he stepped to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. Zhalia rolled her eyes a bit with a smile.

"Come on, I won't bite you" she said with laughter and with a quick move she pulled him down beside her.

Before Dante realized what is going on she was sitting i his lap, her whole weight on his body and her hands holding him down by his shoulders. He checked her out with a wide smile as his body reacted at the tempting opportunity.

"Are you sure about the biting part? Your titan is quiet fond of biting and maybe he learnt it from you" he smirked at her. Zhalia shifted a bit and made Dante swallow a groan.

"Oh well, you caught me" she said in a theatrical way and smiled.

"I do like to bite here and there" she admitted with an innocent shrug. Slowly Dante slid his palms on her hips and made it impossible for her to escape. Not like she wanted to.

"What if i like to be bitten here and there?" he asked in a cheeky way, tempting her to do something like that. Zhalia looked at him and as she saw the tempting look in his eyes, a mean little idea hit her.

"I'm not in the mood to do it" she answered and jumped a bit to provoke him.

Dante felt her weight shift to his intimate place and he moaned loudly as his eyes shut from the feeling. Zhalia suddenly realized the reason and became really aware of Dante's hardness against her inner thighs.

In less than a second she found herself on her back with Dante on top.

"Are you in the mood for something else maybe?" he groaned into her ear and started to nibble her earlobe.

Zhalia moaned as his head slowly lowered to place hot kisses over her neck, collar-bone and chest. Their bodies were entangled and the covers were making it almost impossible to move at all. Zhalia's cheeks turned red under Dante's touches, but with time she relaxed and started to enjoy it all. Slowly but surely his hand slipped to her inner thigh and she jumped a bit with surprise. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were blushing deeply.

"No..." she gasped silently, but did nothing to stop him.

She wasn't expecting him to do anything but go on, but on her great surprise he stopped. With a light kiss he pulled away his hand from between her legs and placed it around her waist. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him with surprise.

"Why did you stop?" she blinked with some regret.

"You said no. I thought you want me to stop" Dante explained in a confused way.

Zhalia's cheeks turned red again as she felt a bit embarrassed by her body's reaction. She felt warm and excited and her stomach clutched with expectation. Dante chuckled and nuzzled at her neck with a smile.

"Do you even know what you want?" he asked while tickling her neck with the tip of his nose. A pleasant shiver run down Zhalia's spine and a little sigh escaped her lips.

"I want to feel your heat and know you near me" she finally said and caressed the back of his neck, sending a flare of heat into Dante's body. He moaned a little bit and kissed her with a hot passion.

"That's exactly what we're doing. I'm in your arms, warming you as much as you wish" he smiled and his eyes started to shine with happiness.

Before he met Zhalia he had other women in his arms, making them moan underneath him and ask for more of him. He thought that that's the best feeling he will ever enjoy. After meeting Zhalia he completely changed his opinion about that theme. Sex wasn't the first thing he thought of when she appeared in front of him.

No, the first thing every time he saw her was the thought of how pretty she is and the need to kiss her and secure her in his arms. Zhalia shifted in the bed and run her hand through his hair.

"I know that we're doing that, but... Don't you want to... Don't you crave for something more... Intimate?" she asked and bit her lower lip again.

A weird feeling clenched at her stomach when she realized that she just offered herself up to him. Sure, she did that before as well, but never so obviously as now. Dante looked at her with a puzzled expression. Slowly a smile started to appear on his lips and he pressed them against hers.

"I do have all I ever craved for, mia cara" he answered in soft tones and caressed her face with the very tips of his fingers. It was a feather-light touch and made Zhalia's eyes close with a smile. She held Dante even tighter in her arms as he placed his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

When they thought nothing could stir their peace, Guggenheim's face appeared on the screen which took place on the opposite wall in front of the bed.

"Hey guys" he said before he realized they were in the bed, together.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he asked with obvious surprise on his face.

Dante was surprised as well but not because of Guggenheim. He was surprised about the fact that Zhalia for the really first time didn't try to move away from him when someone saw them together like this. He was used to her quick and automatic reaction of pulling away, but this time she didn't do so.

She simply stood on pace, and even a smug smile appeared on her lips as she saw the older blond men's expression on the screen.

"Lying in the bed" she finally answered with an usual tone.

She didn't really like the man, not on screen or in live.

"As long as I know you're not getting payed for lying around, but for finding titans" he answered with a clod tone to Zhalia. He didn't like the young Dutch woman either.

Zhalia gave a low little growl and Dante chuckled at her reaction.

"We will go soon" he said sensing the tension.

"You better be going as soon as possible. I think you wasted already enough time, so you should hurry" Guggenheim said, more scolding Zhalia than Dante.

"Alright. As soon as you get back I want a report" he added and the screen turned off.

"Drop dead" Zhalia hissed, hoping the men heard her.

Dante laughed at it and slowly knelt up in the bed. He was right between her legs again and in the perfect position. He checked her out and sighed deeply.

_'God, if she would only be naked'_ the thought flashed through his mind as he felt the urge to investigate every little millimeter of her beautiful body.

"I wish I had an hour or even two" he shook his head a bit with some regret.

"Why? What for?" Zhalia asked in an innocent way. She had an idea by the look in his eyes, but she preferred to play the clueless this time.

"Why? What do you think, why? So I could demonstrate you some stuff" he answered and leaned down to place a kiss over her lips.

"Well, pity we don't have time" she teased him a bit, licking his lower lip and laughing at his expression.

"You're such a mean little thing" he laughed and shook his head a bit. He placed one more kiss on the corner of her lips before standing up from the bed.

He helped her up, and they started to dress warm for the cold, snowy weather.

* * *

><p>The snow was lightly falling on the tick layer of the earlier snow, making everything glitter and shine in an amazing way. The wind was blowing hard, driving the cold snowflakes faster to the ground, from time to time picking them up again to make little whirlpools of dancing snow.<p>

Zhalia was walking through the squeaky snow, enjoying the sound it made under her feet. As she looked around she saw Dante struggling to keep up with her, having a really hard time.

"Are you coming?" she asked and waited for him.

"Yeah yeah, I'm here" he said and sighed when he finally reached her.

"You're getting old" Zhalia shook her head and smiled through the scarf which was wrapped over her mouth.

"Hey! I'm not old, I'm Italian! We don't have so much snow back home, you know" he answered with a raised eyebrow. Zhalia giggled a bit and went on.

"Yeah, sure" she said in a smug way. Dante shook his head a bit and went on walking beside her, giving his best to keep up with her.

Zhalia noticed it and slowed down a bit to make it easier for him. Maybe she was mocking him a bit, but she knew he's speaking the truth and she cared for him. He was a true Italian, which meant he hated snow and avoided it as much as possible. He almost never took missions in colder regions except when his team really wanted to or if they didn't have anything else to do. She smiled to herself and went on, being careful to follow his pace.

They were walking for an hour or so, when Zhalia suddenly realized that they are in the middle of nowhere.

"Um, Dante?" she called him as she came to a sharp stop.

To prevent himself from bumping into her, Dante wrapped his arms around her and pressed his body against hers.

"Yes my beauty?" he asked without looking around. Whenever he was around her he didn't pay attention to anything else but her.

"Where are we?" she asked and placed her hands on his arms. Only then Dante looked around to see nothing else but snow.

"Hmm..." he made a face and let go of her waist, standing beside her. Zhalia tilted her head a bit, to which he laughed a bit.

"What?" she demanded in a confused way.

"Nothing" he answered still smiling and taking out his Holotome.

Soon a holographic map appeared and showed the two of them in the middle of a huge meadow. He scanned the map he borrowed earlier from his friend and a new map took the place of the old hologram. As the Holotome zoomed out, a lake appeared with a house on the other side of the lake, which was farther away.

"We're going here, to the lake Ymsen" Dante explained simply, pointing at it with his finger.

"But it's so far" Zhalia sighed a bit.

Dante smirked a bit, remembering how she teased him not so long ago.

"What? You're getting old?" he laughed while putting away the Holotome.

She smiled and followed his lead, keeping up with him without any trouble. Silently they were walking through the tick and glittery snow.

Zhalia was getting tired but she wasn't complaining. She wanted to be over with this mission and go back to the hotel. But more than that, she wanted to be in the warm and strong arms of her love, Dante.

The mentioned russet haired man was walking in front of Zhalia with some worry on his mind. He noticed that Zhalia was getting starting to stay behind and that a storm was starting to form above them.

When he mentioned it to her, she only waved with her hand, saying that she won't turn around after getting this far. Suddenly he slowed down to wait for her.

As he turned around to see her, his heart clenched with fear. Zhalia was kneeling on the cold snow, holding to the ground with a strong grip.

"Zhalia!" he gasped and in a few steps he was kneeling beside her.

"I'm alright. I just tripped over something and fell" she explained with a little smile.

Dante shook his head with a sigh. they were out for too long, they were frozen and tired from the strong wind blowing through their clothes.

"Come on, we're going back" he said and helped her up.

"But Dante, we're so near! We can't go back now" she complained a bit.

"Zhaal, a storm is coming. We're tired and can't fight against it" he tried to explain but she only shook her head.

"There is a house near there, right? We could stay there and wait until it passes" she said looking around.

"Look, I think that there's the house" she added and pointing towards a dark point farther away.

Dante looked in that direction and nodded.

"Alright. If it's this close, we must be almost on the lake. Let's hurry" he said and took Zhalia by the hand.

He gave her a light squeeze and they went on.

Without any warning, the wind blew the snow into their face with a breathtaking force. They were barely walking through the tick layer which was hitting them in the face. If that wasn't enough, the snow became slippery and slowed them down even more.

"It's impossible to go on" Dante yelled to Zhalia.

"But we have to! We can't stop now" she yelled, trying to really go on.

Dante took her hand and pulled her tight against his body.

"Bubblelift" he called the spell and a bubble like sphere appeared around them, shielding them from the ragging storm outside.

"Nice thinking" Zhalia admitted with a smile and placed her head on his shoulder, trying to catch up some of her lost energy.

"Thanks" he muttered and kissed her forehead. They stood there for some time before noticing that the storm calmed a bit.

It wasn't completely over yet, but they were able to move through the snow again.

"Can you go on?" Dante asked softly and caressed Zhalia's back.

"Yes. But, can you go on?" she asked with worry and caressed his face.

He was keeping up the spell for a really long time and he was obviously exhausted.

"Sure. It's really close now" he nodded his head and let the spell go.

The cold wind hit them hard as their protection disappeared, but the two of them slowly went on.

"There is no titan, right?" Zhalia asked after some time. She already knew what the answer is, but she wanted to know what did Dante think about this all.

"No, obviously not" he answered with a sigh.

"What was the thing the operatives noticed then?" she asked in an irritated way.

She really didn't understand why they had to look for something they weren't even sure existed.

"I'm not sure. This place is not uninhabited and they noticed some movements in this area. The thing they noticed was very quick and and they saw its shadow only twice" he explained while thinking about it as well.

"But what if it was just an animal? A moose or something?" Zhalia went on questioning.

"I don't know. In that case, we just had a nice little excursion to Sweden" he shrugged with a sarcastic smile on his lips.

"Yeah, a nice little excursion" she frowned. Dante shook his head a bit.

He understood her frustrations and this was going on his nerves as well. He hated not to know everything about a mission, and he knew nothing about this one.

"Look!" Zhalia said and Dante focused on the place Zhalia was looking.

The storm picked up its power again and this time it was even stronger.

"Dammit" he growled as the snow hit him with full strength, blinding him for a moment.

"Move Zhalia. Don't let it cover you" he said through clenched teeth and went on.

They were in a big hurry because of the storm and they didn't even notice that they were already on the lake Ymsen.

Not until Dante stood on thin ice and it broke under him.

With a shout he fell through the ice till his arms, holding on only at the edge of the hole.

"Dante!" Zhalia screamed and wanted to run to him.

"No! Stay there!" he yelled and she stopped in one place.

"But you need help" she said and wanted to get closer, but Dante shook his head.

"Don't..." he said silently.

"Come on, you must get out of the water!" Zhalia said, a bit panicked.

"You'll fall in as well, and then we will both drown" he said while struggling to get out, but in vain.

He was exhausted, he couldn't use spells, his clothes were wet and pulling him down and the ice cold water was clenching harshly his whole body.

Zhalia realized that he can't get out on his own, and risking to fall in as well she knelt down beside the hole in the ice and grabbed Dante's hands.

"Zhalia, don't! You will fall in as well!" he said with a worried, but really tired and fading voice.

His eyes were slowly closing on their own and all he wanted is to stop feeling cold.

"I won't let you die here!" she panicked even more as she realized what is happening.

She started to tug at him, trying to do something and not just kneel there while he was sinking. After lots and lots of efforts, she realized that Dante already gave up. He didn't want to risk to break the ice even further and make her fall in with him.

No, he gave up and just tried to stay up a little bit more.

"Dante please! Please don't give up!" she begged him as tears run down her cheeks.

"Zhaal, go... Leave me here..." he said weakly, feeling that his last strength was going away.

He couldn't fight anymore, and he didn't even felt like doing so.

"I won't leave you here!" she started to cry bitterly while still holding him.

He placed his head on the ice, breathing heavily and looking exhausted. His eyes were closing, but he still didn't want to close them. With his last strength he looked at Zhalia with a smile.

"I love you Zhaal"

With that, his eyes fluttered close and he started to sink into the water.

"NO!" Zhalia screamed painfully and grabbed him tight.

As she did so, the ice underneath her started to break, but it was still holding together with some miracle. Not caring about the danger of falling in as well, she started to pull him with all fer force.

After a few minutes of trying she finally succeeded to pull him out of the water. She pulled him farther from the thin ice and listened to his heartbeat.

"No... No no no!" she started to cry again as she realized there was no heartbeat.

The sweetest sound she ever heard, the one she enjoyed listening to nigh after night while having her head on his chest, the only sound which could calm her no matter what, the sound she wanted to listen to forever was gone.

She placed one hand over his heart while she placed the other on her own, trying to calm a bit and think of something to save him.

Suddenly she remembered what to do when someones heart stopped. She started to massage his heart while sobbing and crying, silently praying for him to wake.

"Please Dante! You can't leave me alone!" she said with sorrow.

After a few minutes of trying she shook her head and leaned her head against his chest.

Tears kept streaming down right on his chest, on the place where his heart was.

Dante's chest jumped a bit with the sudden jolt of his heart and suddenly Zhalia felt a heartbeat, though it was really weak.

A smile of relief appeared on her face, but she realized that Dante still needs help.

Somehow she managed to support Dante against her shoulder and she walked toward the little house.

It was nearer than she expected and in a few minutes she was standing in front of the door.

Desperately she knocked on them and waited for a moment.

No one opened it so she started to hit it with her fist.

"Please! Open the door!" she yelled while hitting it.

Suddenly memories came back to her mind. She remembered the cold winter nights back in the Netherlands.

_Xxx Flashback_

_Zhalia was just a little 6 year old girl, walking the snowy streets of Amsterdam._

_The wind was blowing the snow harshly into her little face and she was freezing in the cold winter storm. She was desperate to find herself shelter and warm up a little bit._

_As the darkness got ticker, the weather got worse and worse._

_She went from house to house, desperately knocking on every door and begging for entrance, but no one would listen to the little girls cries._

_xxx Flashback end_

With a sharp shake of her head she managed to chase the painful memory away and focus on her current situation.

She hit the door with her fist again.

This time the hit was so strong that it echoed through the whole house and made her fist hurt big time. In a few seconds there was the sound of hurried footsteps and the door was unlocked and opened.

As it was trust open, Zhalia's mouth fell open.

The girl who opened it up for her was standing there in a plain purple sweater and dark jeans, looking at her with huge emerald eyes.

"Amy?" Zhalia asked with disbelief as she saw the youngest member of the Huntik team.

"Zhalia?" the girl asked as she realized that it's really her Dutch friend.

As she saw Dante completely wet hanging on Zhalia's shoulder, she gave a little surprised gasp. Somehow she knew right away what have happened.

"Oh my Gods! Come on in!" she said and helped Zhalia bring in Dante.

They put him down on the couch and Zhalia sat down beside him. Amy started to run around, not knowing what to do or how to help.

"We have to warm him up!" she said quickly.

The two females supported the unconscious Dante and took him to the bigger bedroom. They placed him in the big double bed and Amy brought more blankets to warm him up.

Zhalia was meanwhile sitting beside him, caressing his face.

"Wake up! Please wake up Dante" she said silently as fresh tears slipped down her cheeks.

The younger girl was standing in the corner of the room, feeling for Zhalia. She wanted to help so much, but she couldn't. There was nothing to do here; Dante had to wake up on his own.

"Zhalia, we can't help him" Amy said softly and walked over to her friend.

"But we have to! e fell into the water, he's cold..." she shook her head with panic again.

"All you can do is try to warm him up" Amy said with a deep sigh. Before she could see what is happening, Zhalia stood up and started to take off her coat and boots.

"Zhalia?" "I have to warm him up somehow!" she answered and tugged the covers off.

With some struggling she took off Dante's coat and boots as well and lay down next to him. Before she could pull back the covers, Amy hurried to the other side of the bed and put the covers over the two, adding one more on top of the previous ones. She run to the fireplace and with a few logs she revived the fire.

Zhalia meanwhile caressed Dante's cold face, trying to make him wake up.

"You told me you love me. Now prove it... Prove it by waking up" she whispered into his ear and lightly placed her lips over his.

Suddenly Dante moved his lips in a really slow way, and with a low moan his eyes fluttered open.

"Zhalia..." he breathed as his gaze met her worried eyes.

"I'm here" she answered in a warm way and took his hands into hers, giving her best to warm him. His only reaction was that he curled up his legs in an attempt to create more heat for himself.

"Dante?" she asked as she saw his reaction. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him with worry.

She was lying right beside him and trying to help him, while he was curled up and denying that he was cold. He was shivering heavily, all the time trying to hide it from Zhalia, but failing in it.

"I'm just cold" he rasped with a rough voice.

"Let me warm you"

"No, you'll be cold as well" he shook his head quickly.

The moment he stopped shaking his head he regretted doing so. His head felt like exploding and he felt extremely dizzy. He cursed under his breath on Italian and closed his eyes, hoping it will all go away. Unfortunately for him it was in vain.

Zhalia followed all that in perfect silence and finally at the end gave a heavy sigh. She pulled closer to Dante, but as soon as her body touched his she jumped away with a little shriek.

Dante looked at her with a questioning look, not sure what happened.

"Your clothes are completely wet and freezing cold" she said with the same amount of worry as before.

"They will dry soon" he tried to convince her.

Amy was all the time in the room but she stood silent till now. By Zhalia's expression, it was obvious that she will force Dante to do as she wants, but she didn't want to do it in front of her.

"I'll make some tea" Amy said silently and walked out quickly, not making a sound as she left the room.

"Was that... Amy?" Dante looked at his companion with disbelief.

"Yes. We're in her house" Zhalia explained, though she was not certain if it was right.

Amy was famous about 'borrowing' stuff from others without their knowledge. She really hoped that their friend didn't 'borrow' the house as well.

With a light move Zhalia rolled close to Dante and started to strip him.

"Um, Zhalia... What are you doing?" Dante asked as she tugged the wet shirt over his head and threw it on the end of the bed.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked back as her hand was placed on his bare chest.

A jolt of pleasure washed over him as her warmth spread over his skin. Immediately he calmed and lay down flat on his back. Zhalia looked at him with some confusion before she realized what just happened. A smug smile appeared on her face as she slowly pulled her fingertips lower on his body.

Dante's eyes slowly closed as he enjoyed the incredibly gentle and light sensation. As Zhalia's hand came to a stop on his hip, he gritted his teeth together and took a shaky breath.

She laughed a bit at his reaction and with an easy move undid his belt.

"Hey, you have easy fingers. You'd be a perfect thief" he smiled as he realized he lost this fight.

"Well, I am a thief" with that she leaned down, placed her lips on his, stole a little kiss and briefly pulled away.

Her face was still lingering above his, her lips almost brushing against his. His lips were still cold but at least they were getting pink, not blue as they were ten minuets ago.

"You know, there is no need to steal kisses from me. I'll give them for free" he answered with a weak smile.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around Zhalia and pulled her a bit closer, capturing her lips in a lazy and sweet kiss. He was still out of energy but he had to kiss those perfect lips hovering over him. As the kiss ended, Zhalia's hand lightly slid down his body and to his pants, pulling down the zipper and then the pants as well.

"Aren't you hurrying things a bit? I mean..."

"I'm just stripping you so your clothes could dry" Zhalia stopped him in the sentence, tugging off his pants.

They landed at their feet near the shirt, leaving Dante only in his boxers. Not long after that, his clothes were accompanied by Zhalia's clothes.

She realized what she did a bit too late. She was left in her underwear and had to put their clothes to dry.

"Close your eyes" she commanded and before Dante could ask anything, she stood up and started to pick up the clothes from the bed.

Although he was still freezing cold, Dante's blood started to run hot in his veins. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Zhalia walking around in dark-green lacy underwear in the brief light coming from the fireplace.

When he saw that she's done with hanging the clothes at the fire, he closed his eyes in time so she wouldn't catch him staring. Quickly Zhalia went back to their bed and got under the covers.

With ease she leaned her body against Dante, who of course welcomed her care and the warmth of her body

As she pulled him as near as possible, he wrapped his arms around her slender form and nuzzled against her chest.

Zhalia gasped as his cold skin touched hers, sending a sudden shock through her. Her instincts were telling her to move away from the source or the cold, which was Dante.

Ignoring them she simply pulled him, warming her lover in the most intimate way she could imagine.

"Zhaal?" Dante called her after a longer time of silence.

He felt worn out, sleepy and completely exhausted, but something wouldn't let him sleep until he said it out loud.

"Hmm?" Zhalia asked with closed eyes, being woken up from her light slumber.

"Back then, when we were out in the cold, you told me something. You told me that I can't leave you alone here. I just want you to know that you would never be alone. Even if something would happen to me, you wouldn't ever be all on your own. Wherever I'd go, I would watch over you and take care of you. I would guard you through your life until the time came and you would be with me again" he whispered softly while caressing her arm.

Zhalia slowly opened her eyes and a single tear run down her cheek.

"Nothing could stop between us" she answered and kissed him.

She knew she had someone who cared for her and she was thankful with her whole heart.

"I love you" she muttered in soft tones as her eyes closed and she placed her lips to his forehead.

"And I love you" Dante answered honestly, and finally drifted off to sleep with a smile spread over his face.

* * *

><p>Dante woke up at the sound of the burning wood in the fireplace.<p>

The fire was big and warm, warming up the whole room with ease. He was still lying on Zhalia's chest, hearing her light breathing and sweet heartbeats.

As he turned to watch the flames, in front of the fireplace he noticed the silhouette of a young girl.

"Amy?" he asked silently. The girl turned around and approached the bed with a smile.

"Hey Dante" she greeted him with joy, but it soon disappeared as she remembered that she bit him.

She bit the man who was her mentor, friend and in a weird way, a father figure to her.

"You don't know how terribly sorry I am for biting you" she apologized with sincere sadness.

Dante only looked at her with a little smile.

"Look, we already went over this conversation. I told you before and I'll tell you again: it's alright, there is no need to apologize. You are part of my team, which means that you're part of the family. And I'll do anything to protect my family" he said with obvious pride.

Amy smiled and nodded at him.

Slowly she backed away into the armchair in front of the fireplace and without a sound made herself comfortable. She looked at her mentor and smiled once again.

"You know, from the moment I was accepted into the team my life changed a lot, and it changed to better. You might scold me and be harsh on me from time to time, but I know you do so because you care, and I'm very thankful for that" she said with a voice that was revealing just how much respect she felt towards the man who took her into his team and life, giving her another chance to prove herself in front of him and show her true colors.

"Sometimes Amy, you are a very wise young lady. Like you are older than you look like" Dante whispered in low tones, but with a smile.

Slowly his eyes closed and he went back to his sleep, being peaceful as he was held in the arms of his lover.

"There is more truth behind your words than you can imagine, my friend" Amy said silently and softly, getting caught in the web of her memories, past, battles won and lost, and old demons coming back to haunt.

Behind her the fire started to burn with an amazing and maybe even frightening force, as if convincing her to prepare herself for a battle that is yet to come.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all my friends :D I hope you liked the story and I'm happy you read and commented on it :D<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews to:**

_****Lia Harkness**  
><strong>_

_******Jane Eyre0******_

_******StarTime101******_

_******PiaNoir******_

_******MissLaboe******_

******_and all my readers and reviewers_ :D******

**Special thanks to _Lia Harkness_ and _Jane Eyre0_ for all the messages all the time :D**

**This story has ended, but more are coming soon! :D**


End file.
